Je t'aime, et ça m'énerve !
by Gekkeijuko
Summary: Neji ne supporte pas que Tenten lui fasse de l'effet, ça lui fait perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Et Tenten ne supporte pas d'aimer Neji, ça la rend terriblement colérique. Alors comment faire lorsqu'une auteuse s'arrange pour creuser ces problèmes ?
1. Affirmer son style

**Dis dont les enfants ! C'est ma toute 1ère fanfiction postée ! Quelle émotion, ma parole... O_O Regardez, regardez, j'en ai la chair de poule ! Mais on s'en fiche ^_^'' Alors cette fic traite sur du Neji X Tenten, depuis le temps que je voulais faire une fic dessus... =) Elle sera longue, cette fic. Très longue. Vous n'en verrez pas le bout. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs u_u''' Enfin bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec tout ça ! ^w^**

**Rappel : Mes 1ers chapitres sont parfois/souvent/toujours/forcément MAUVAIS. J'aime pas les intro. Je les EXÈCRE. Et ce qui est en italique, ce sont des pensée. **_**Je pense donc je suis.**_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Pourtant, j'aurai rêvé d'avoir Neji rien qu'à mwa... Snif, destin cruel...! Haem, je m'égare, là... ^^''**

C'est une belle journée à Konoha ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, c'est le Printemps et… ^o^

Tenten : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? Comment elle m'a coupée en plein dans ma tirade sur la beauté du moment et… è_é

Tenten : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Sale garce… U_U#

Tenten : C'EST PAS POSSIIIIIIBLE !

Bon, comme cette fichue kunoïchi de mes deux m'a coupé plus de deux fois dans MA fic, le souci qui lui a fait pousser ces trois cris stridents sera encore plus emmerdant pour elle que ce qui était prévu. Non mais ! è_é

Nous retrouvons donc Tenten, notre kunoïchi de l'Equipe Gaï Maïto qui se tient à l'infirmerie de Konoha en compagnie de notre ninja médecin nationale, Sakura.

Sakura : Je sais que c'est dur, Tenten, mais il faut accepter ça… C'est juste dur à avaler é_è

Tenten : ON VOIT BIEN QUE C'EST PAS TOI QUI L'AVALE, LA NOUVELLE ! T_T

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le sensei de l'équipe de Tenten, j'ai nommé Gaï Maïto.

Gaï : Que se passe-t-il, Tenten ! Tu es attaquée ?

Il fut bientôt suivit par Lee, qui entra dans la pièce, persuadé qu'une attaque avait eu lieu.

Leur regard se posa tout d'abord sur Sakura, qui semblait soucieuse. Puis ils baissèrent les yeux et avisèrent Tenten recroquevillée sur elle-même au sol, tenant dans ses mains deux petits papiers.

Sakura soupira.

Sakura : Ce n'est rien, la visite médicale de Tenten est juste un moment difficile pour elle… -_-

Tenten releva brusquement la tête vers son amie, un air très énervé sur le visage.

Tenten : Un moment « difficile » ? Sakura, c'est la PIRE NOUVELLE de la JOURNEE ! è_é

Sakura : T'exagères pas un peu, la ? U_u

Tenten (se relève brusquement) : Mais enfin, REGARDE ! X'O

Elle tendait à Sakura les deux papiers qui semblait lui causer tous ces soucis.

Gaï et Lee s'approchèrent, curieux. L'un des papiers était abîmé, prouvant qu'il datait d'au moins une année.

Mais de quoi ces fichus bout de papier traitent-ils, me demanderez-vous ? *_*

Très simple. Sachant que les ninjas de Konoha doivent passer un minimum une fois par an à l'hôpital du village pour que les médecins fassent un diagnostic complet de leur état de santé, ceux-ci se doivent de mettre à jour dans le carnet de santé des ninjas susnommés la moindre information : poids, taille, âge, mensurations, aptitudes à différents exercices, même pointure, longueur de cheveux, bref TOUT. Et les porteurs de Jutsu héréditaires doivent subir encore plus d'examens.

Pour les ninjas en général, cela s'apparente à un simple examen de routine.

Mais pour d'autres, en particulier les _filles_, cette visite médicale est une grande étape de l'année, pire, elle paraît à leurs yeux tel un examen à passer.

Et dans les mains de Tenten, on pouvait lire les comptes rendus de l'examen d'aujourd'hui ainsi que celui de l'an dernier.

Sakura : Excuse-moi mais je ne trouve pas ça si catastrophique. Il y a bien pire, crois-moi è_è

Tenten : Mais… Mais… Tu as vu ma taille ? Mon poids ? MES MENSURATIONS ? XO

Sakura soupira de nouveau et s'empara des deux petits papiers blancs. Elle jeta plusieurs regards à leur contenu, passant de l'un à l'autre, sous le regard insistant de Tenten. Les garçons, quand à eux, avaient compris ce qui se passait mais ne saisissaient pas le désarroi évident de la brune.

Sakura, sans prêter attention à l'intimité de la kunoïchi des armes, dicta ouvertement les informations qui se présentaient à elle.

Sakura : Voyons, l'an dernier tu faisais 164 cm et 2 millimètres et à présent tu fais… 164 cm et 6 millimètres.

Tenten (pointe le papier d'un doigt accusateur) : Ha ! Déjà, un problème ! Je fais pratiquement la même taille que l'an dernier ! è_é

Sakura : Et c'est embêtant ? è_è

Tenten (pointe à présent les garçons d'un doigt accusateur) : Lee a pris plus de 5 centimètres ! Et moi seulement QUATRE MILLIMETRES ! IL FAIT UNE TÊTE DE PLUS QUE MOI MAINTENANT ! NEJI ENCORE PLUS ! CA M'ENERVE, MA CROISSANCE S'EST ARRÊTEE ! MOI JE RÊVE DE FAIRE 1 METRE 90 DEPUIS TOUTE PETITE ET DE DEPASSER TOUT LES MECS ! XO

Sakura : Haem, c'est un noble projet mais ça te servirait à quoi… ? U_u''

Tenten : Ca me saoule d'être la plus petite de tout les Chuunin ! Même Hinata a finit par me dépasser ! J'en ai ma claque de voir tout le monde me toiser de haut comme ça ! XO

Sakura : C'est pas si grave d'être la plus petite quand même… -_-'

Tenten : Y A DES GENIN QUI ME DEPASSENT ! XO

Sakura : D'accord, d'accord ! Sinon, y a quoi ? Tu faisais 49 kilos l'an dernier et à présent tu en fais 45. Tu n'as pas prit de poids, c'est bien, non ? è_è

Tenten : Mais tu te fiches de moi ? J'ai perdu 4 kilos ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT MAIGRE QUE LES GENS S'ETONNENT DE SAVOIR QUE JE SUIS NINJA ! J'AI PERDU 4 KILOS ALORS QUE JE ME SUIS EMPIFFREE TOUTE L'ANNEE POUR GROSSIR ! XO

Lee haussa un sourcil. Tenten, s'empiffrer ? A vrai dire il avait toujours été étonné par son appétit d'oiseau. Quand on comparait la quantité de nourriture que lui il ingurgitait par rapport à Tenten, on ne pouvait que constater l'écart qui les séparait…

Sakura : Si tu savais le nombre de plaintes que je me tape de la part des filles qui font tout un monde pour des kilos en trop ! Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as ! Même moi je dois faire des régimes et je souhaite ça à personne ! è_é

Petite parenthèse, en ce moment, les garçons sont perdus. Pour eux, prendre du poids est une bonne chose, alors quand ils voient la légèreté des filles de Konoha, ils ont vraiment du mal à se représenter un complexe pareil. Lee, surtout, observe la silhouette gracile de Sakura et ne saisit pas le moins du monde quelle utilité peut-il y avoir à limiter ses calories.

Tenten : Mais c'est même pas ça le pire ! T_T

Sakura soupira pour la troisième fois et lut à haute voix la pire partie du compte rendu.

Sakura : Voyons… A ce jour on constate que comme l'an dernier tu fais du bonnet A.

…

Sakura : Bon, là je dois admettre que c'est un peu limité, mais tu sais y a des gens qui n'en ont pas du tout et puis heu… ^_^''

Tenten (fond en larme) : C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE DIRE CA, TOUT CE QUE JE SAIS C'EST QUE JE SUIS UNE PLANCHE A PAIN ! X''''O

Sakura (la prend dans ses bras) : Allons, allons, ne désespère pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le plus important… é_è

Lee : Sakura-san a raison, Tenten ! On t'aime comme tu es ! =D

Gaï : Oui, Tenten ! Le plus important ce n'est pas le physique mais la beauté intérieure ! =D (Pose du nice guy, sourire Colgate)

Tenten : C'est vrai que vous, vous n'avez plus grand chose à vous rattacher à part ça, avec votre physique… -_-'

Lee, Gaï : NANI ? O_o

Tenten : Je plaisante, vous êtes très beaux tout les deux ! ^^

Sakura : _Enfin, ça reste à prouver…_ -_-' Bon, tout ça pour dire que tu ne devrais pas trop t'en inquiéter Tenten, et puis tu sais c'est pratique pour une kunoïchi d'être légère et petite, on a moins de difficulté à se déplacer et on gagne en vitesse =)

Tenten marmonna dans sa barbe. Vu son utilité durant les missions, son petit gabarit ne lui a pas été d'un grand secours quand à son efficacité. Pour l'instant, elle était juste petite, mince et plate, ce qui ne lui a pas empêché d'être un boulet. Le comble pour un boulet, il faut le dire !

Sakura : Bon, allez, je dois encore faire un petit examen alors Lee, sensei, vous serez gentil de sortir, merci !

Elle poussa les deux ninjas dehors et referma la porte.

Tenten : Ca m'énerve…

Sakura : Quoi encore ? è_é

Tenten : Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Hinata était du même gabarit que moi… A l'époque je ne voyais chez elle que son caractère timide et introverti, je la plaignais ! Et aujourd'hui je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, elle fait du BONNET D ! T_T

Sakura : Tenten, Hinata et toi avez autant de qualités l'une que l'autre, et ce n'est pas quelques centimètres différents de bonnet qui vont vous rendre plus ou moins attirante ! è_é

Tenten : N'empêche que maintenant, quand Temari, Ino, Hinata et toi vous marchez dans la rue, les gens se retournent pour vous voir alors que moi ils me prendraient presque pour un garçon si je n'avais pas de macarons !

Sakura : Il faut dire que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts vestimentaires, Tenten ! è_é

Tenten : Mais Hinata porte une tenue décontractée !

Sakura : Hinata est timide, elle ne pourrait pas s'habiller comme Ino ! Et son sweat est très mignon, elle porte des couleurs claires qui s'accordent avec sa peau blanche et son Byakugan ! Même Neji a fait cet effort de couleur ! è_é

Tenten se mordit la lèvre en entendant parler de Neji.

Tenten : Lui, c'est différent, il n'a pas besoin de bien s'habiller pour être beau…

Sakura (ironique) : Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sur c'est clair qu'il resterait toujours aussi sexy avec la combinaison verte de Gaï et Lee -_-

Tenten visualisation.

Tenten : Mpffrr hi hi hi… X'')

Sakura : Ha tu vois ! Les vêtements ça joue un rôle ! Ca nous donne un style ! =)

Tenten : Pff, mais j'ai pas de style, moi…

Sakura : Bien sur que si, tu mets toujours des vêtements chinois ! è_è

Tenten : Mouais... Dis, Sakura, si je m'habillais autrement je serais plus attirante ?

Sakura : Oui, évidemment. Enfin, non, ce que j'veux dire, c'est que tu dois garder le style chinois mais tu mets des vêtements un peu moins sport, tu vois. Et puis ça ne te tuerait pas de mettre une jupe ou une robe quand tu n'as pas de missions ! è_è

Tenten : Peut-être…

Sakura : Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Temari, Ino, Hinata, toi et moi on va aller faire les magasins te créer une toute nouvelle garde-robe ! =)

Tenten : Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas les moyens ! O_o

Sakura : Mais non, c'est nous qui allons payer ! Allez, viens ! ; D

Malgré ses protestations, Tenten fut traînée par la surprenante force de Sakura dans un magasin, bientôt rejointes par Temari, Hinata et Ino.

Neji s'impatiente.

Sachant que notre Hyuuga national attend depuis 10 minutes la venue de Tenten au point de rendez-vous imposé par son sensei, et que Gaï et Lee qui sont déjà présents ne cessent d'avoir des conversations puériles juste à côté de lui, sa patience faiblit rapidement.

Bon sang, d'habitude Tenten est toujours à l'heure !

Les deux énergumènes vêtus de verts lui avaient parlé de petits soucis à la visite médicale mais ça ne justifiait en rien ce retard.

Ses grands yeux blancs se plissèrent quand il aperçut enfin la fine silhouette de Tenten se dessiner au loin.

Fine silhouette accompagnée de plusieurs autres fines silhouettes.

Ça, c'était un peu moins normal.

Les trois ninjas déjà présents virent Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Tenten arriver en courant. En marmonnant des excuses, elles commencèrent à se justifier.

Temari : Désolée, Gaï-sensei, mais Tenten a eu un petit contretemps ^_^'

Sakura : Oui, on l'a emmenée dans un magasin pour… é_è

Ino : Pour lui acheter des vêtements ' o '

Temari : Et du maquillage =D

Hinata : Elle n'est pas trop en retard ? é_è

Gaï : Hum, nous devions être partis en mission il y a 10 minutes è_è

Hinata : Oh, désolée, Gaï-sensei ! Tout est de notre faute, nous l'avons forcée… é_è''

Sakura : Oui, elle n'y est pour rien alors soyez gentil et ne la punissez pas ! é_è

Ino : Oui, on plaide entièrement coupable ! è_é'

Temari : Tenten n'a rien fait ! è_é'

Toutes ces excuses étaient bien sur nécessaires. Les amies de Tenten savaient très bien que Gaï avait la très mauvaise habitude de donner des punitions saugrenues à la moindre occasion du genre 300 pompes, 200 fois le tour du village, 1000 sauts à la corde à sauter,… Et Tenten n'avait pas la moindre envie de se farcir ces fichues punitions d'autant qu'elles étaient accompagnée de discours ridicules sur la jeunesse intrépide made in Gaï-sensei.

Gaï : Bon, d'accord, je ne dirais rien cette fois, Tenten est très rarement en retard. Mais dites-moi, cela devait prendre autant de temps de faire les magasins ? è_è

Ino : Gaï-sensei, honnêtement, vous êtes un homme, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre -_-

Sakura : _Surtout avec un style vestimentaire dans votre genre… _=_=

Gaï : Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Temari : Tenten est très jolie, mais elle refuse de se dévoiler è_è

En effet, Tenten portait sur le dos un grand manteau qui cachait son visage et ses vêtements. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était ses jambes dont les genoux étaient collés l'un à l'autre et les pieds tournés vers l'intérieur dans une pose visiblement mal à l'aise.

Hinata : Tenten, enlève ça, on a choisi ces vêtements exprès pour toi ! é_è

Tenten (sous la capuche) : Nan ! J'veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, j'ai trop honte ! C'est pas une tenue pour une mission, ça !

Ino : Tenten, fais pas ta Hinata en plus butée, tu veux ? Ces vêtements ne te gênent pas pour combattre et ils sont super beaux, alors arrête ! è_é

Neji avisa les habituels vêtements très sexys d'Ino et commença à avoir des doutes concernant ceux que portait à présent Tenten.

Temari : Allez, enlève ça, tu vas mettre ton équipe encore plus en retard ! è_è

Les 4 filles tiraient en même temps sur le manteau pour forcer Tenten à lâcher prise, mais celle-ci s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'ensuivit une petite bagarre TemariSakuraInoHinata VS Tenten et le Manteau, accompagnés de hurlements de protestations et de beaucoup de cris très aigus. Lee, Gaï et Neji ne pouvaient qu'être spectateur face à… à ça.

Finalement, aux prix de gros efforts, l'équipe TemariSakuraInoHinata réussit à découvrir Tenten de cet abominable manteau et tous purent enfin voir ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Le résultat fut concluant.

L'équipe de Gaï en tomba des nues : sous leurs yeux, Tenten qui habituellement se contentait de porter un ensemble pantalon/chemise chinois blanc et rouge, était à présent vêtue, tout d'abord, d'un short.

Très court le short.

Très mignon, certes, mais très court.

Ensuite, elle avait un superbe tee-shirt chinois rouge, brodé de plusieurs motifs dorés du genre dragons, oiseaux, fleurs, etc. Enfin, je dis tee-shirt, mais il n'avait pas de manche.

S'il n'y avait que ça, encore, ça irait.

Mais surtout, le dos du haut était purement et simplement nu.

En gros, s'il n'y avait pas le bandeau frontal des ninjas de Konoha sur le front de Tenten, personne n'aurait deviné qu'elle était une kunoïchi. Et encore, elle avait gardé ses habituels gants noirs pour manier plus facilement les armes.

Hinata lui tendit son sac, qui n'était plus l'habituel sac à dos pratique mais un sac en bandoulière à motifs étoilés d'où dépassaient les rouleaux d'invocation d'armes de Tenten.

Tenten : M-Merci…

Lorsque Lee, Gaï et Neji eurent fini de contempler les vêtements de leur co-équipière, ils réalisèrent que celle-ci était légèrement maquillée, avec un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, un peu de gloss et un coup de mascara qui faisait ressortir ses longs cils. De plus, si elle avait gardé ses habituels macarons, quelques mèches brunes lâches encadraient son visage.

Visage très rouge, je tiens à préciser.

Très très rouge.

Nan mais vraiment super rouge, quoi.

On aurait dit Hinata.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de comparer Tenten avec sa cousine pendant quelques secondes à tel point la brune avait le regard fuyant et la gestuelle gênée habituellement caractéristiques de Hinata.

Tenten (rouge) : Je-Je ne v-vais jam-mais p-pouvoir aller en miss-ssion comme ç-ça !

Ino : Mais si, c'est très mignon et très décontracté ! Il faudra juste faire attention à ne pas abîmer ton haut parce qu'il est fragile et qu'il coûte une fortune… ^^

Tenten parut d'autant moins rassurée.

Lee : Waow, Tenten tu es resplendissante ! *o*

La pauvre fille releva la tomate qui lui servait de tête vers Lee.

Tenten : Ha… Ha bon...?

Gaï : Lee a raison, Tenten ! Tu es si jolie que ça valait bien quelques minutes de retard ! Vous avez fait du bon travail les filles ! ;D (lève le pouce)

Les amies de Tenten se prirent au jeu et firent la pose du nice guy pour rire. Tenten eut furtivement l'impression que son sensei était contagieux…

Gaï : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on doit vraiment y aller ! Au revoir, les filles ! =D

Temari Sakura Ino Hinata : Au revoir Tenten ! ^o^

Laissant les kunoïchi seules, la team de Gaï se dispersa.

Tenten se dit que le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Elle avait un peu de mal à avancer, ses ballerines étaient moins pratiques que ses habituelles basket, le sac en bandoulière la gênait pour sauter d'arbres en arbres et les quelques mèches lâches qu'elle attachait habituellement lui cachait légèrement la vue. Et puis surtout elle se sentait très mal à l'aise avec des vêtements aussi voyants !

De plus, quelque chose la tracassait.

Lee et Gaï avait bien évidemment réagit quand à la tenue de Tenten mais Neji n'avait pas dit un mot. La brune avait juste remarqué son étonnement lorsqu'elle s'était découverte de son manteau, mais il n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque.

S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle s'était laissé habiller ainsi, c'était bien pour voir la réaction de Neji !

Le Hyuuga avançait paisiblement, derrière la kunoïchi tandis que Lee et Gaï avançaient devant.

Mais à quoi peut donc penser notre froid, notre paisible, notre impassible Neji ? XP

Eh bien, en ce moment même, Neji est très, très, trèèèèèès… agacé.

Mais quelle est la raison de son agacement ? *w*

C'est Tenten.

Plus exactement sa tenue.

Déjà parce qu'en missions, ils sont censés être discrets. Et le rouge flashi du haut de Tenten passait difficilement inaperçu.

Ensuite parce qu'habillée comme ça, elle allait sûrement être victime d'œillades et de commentaires affriolants (mais ça veut dire quoi, affriolant ? *_*). Ce qui, non content d'être embêtant pour Tenten diminuera encore plus leur discrétion (les réactions de Tenten à ce genre de contact sont souvent… violentes).

Mais surtout, surtout, il ne supportait pas sa tenue pour une raison bien simple.

Elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Ben non ! Neji n'est pas si impassible et froid que ça ! xp

Certes en extérieur, il paraissait toujours calme à son habitude, mais un œil attentif aurait très bien pu remarquer que Neji s'était mit derrière Tenten de façon à avoir une superbe vue sur son dos nu, le tissu rouge contrastant avec sa peau de pêche parfaitement visible.

Discrètement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

En plus de son dos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les longues jambes de la brune. Habituellement, elle portait toujours des pantalons mi-longs. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer à quel point elles étaient fines ? Tout comme ses bras d'ailleurs. Et sa peau semblait si douce… Neji devait se retenir de ne pas la caresser du bout des doigts.

Depuis combien d'années à présent est-ce que Neji avait-il pu se contenir ?

Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Neji est un homme.

Comme tous les hommes, il se retourne quand il voit une jolie fille dans la rue, discrètement, certes, mais il se retourne.

Comme tous les hommes, il ne peut s'empêcher de voir à quel point sa cousine Hinata devient jolie.

Comme tous les hommes, il a des pulsions, même s'il les étouffe.

Comme tout les hommes, il a des fantasmes. OUI, il en a ! Et d'ailleurs, s'il n'en avait pas, ce serait une fanfiction yaoi avec Neji dans le rôle du soumis (SasuNeji powa ! ;p)

Lorsqu'il a appris qu'il devait faire équipe avec un professeur et deux autres ninjas quand il est devenu Chuunin, il pensait être uniquement entouré de garçons puisqu'il n'y avait que 4 filles parmi les Chuunin, avec un seul sensei de sexe féminin. Et de toute évidence, il n'aurait pas fait équipe avec Hinata.

Quand il a vu arriver son idiot de sensei, son tout aussi idiot de co-équipier et surtout sa coéquipièrE il a pensé quitter la voix du ninja pendant un dixième de seconde.

Pendant un dixième de seconde, c'est vrai, mais il l'a pensé.

D'abord, il n'avait jamais compris comment Shikamaru et Chaoji restaient impassible avec Ino ! Cette blonde passait son temps à se pomponner, à s'habiller de façon plutôt sexy et en plus elle était drôlement bien fichue ! Non, vraiment, y a qu'un fainéant et un morphale pour rester calmes avec elle !

Sakura et Hinata n'étaient pas non plus des mochetées. Neji craignait sans cesse pour sa cousine dont les formes se précisaient de plus en plus.

Parmi toutes ces filles, seule Temari était en sécurité puisqu'elle faisait équipe avec ses frères.

Et encore, c'était limite !

C'est pourquoi pendant longtemps, Neji bénissait les dieux de faire équipe avec la fille la moins féminine des Chuunin. Considérée par beaucoup d'autres comme un garçon manqué, elle s'est toujours montrée peu délicate et contrairement à ses amies, elle n'a jamais été coquette et s'habillait de façon décontractée. Neji n'avait donc pas vraiment été attiré par Tenten en particulier. C'était une précieuse amie, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

Mais à présent, il réalisait bien malgré lui à quel point sa co-équipière était jolie. Dieu, qu'il en voulait aux filles de l'avoir forcée à s'habiller ainsi ! Et avant une mission de plusieurs jours en plus ! Ah non mais là, ça n'allait pas du tout !

Neji jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lee et Gaï. Ces imbéciles ne comprenaient sûrement pas son désarroi. Ils avaient juste complimenté Tenten, mais sans plus.

Le pire, c'était que cela l'énervait.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Une fille banale qui débarque super bien fringuée et maquillée comme ça, on lui fait des compliments, non ? En particulier Tenten !

En même temps, LUI, il n'avait rien dit…

Quel imbécile… Dès que Tenten s'était découverte il avait pensé à des MILLIERS de compliments la qualifiant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était resté muet ? Tenten aurait certainement apprécié, en plus !

Neji : _Ore wa... baka, baka, baka, BAKA !_

Aaaaaah, si les ninjas savaient qu'en ce moment même, Neji se traite mentalement de tous les noms…

**C'était épique, c'était fantastique, c'était merveilleux, c'était MA FIC ! Non, en fait, c'était banal xp Mais j'assume d'abord ! è_é Halala, c'est quand même très embêtant qu'on ne puisse pas mettre les lettres en couleur sur ce site, ça m'aurait drôlement arrangé pour la répartition des dialogues de chaque personnage... -_- Mais bon, on fait avec. Alors, ce n'était pas trop gonflant ? Si non, dites-le en review ! Si oui, dites-le en review AUSSI ! -^W^- La suite arrivera très bientôt ! ;D**


	2. N'oubliez jamais votre pyjama

**Bonjour les amis ! Peu de gens y auraient cru, mais j'ai osé publier la suite de ma fic ! ^O^ C'est génial, on va bien s'amuser ! =D Non, en fait, je suis la seule qui s'amuse ici… =w='' Alors, à partir de là vont commencer les galères de Tenten et Neji… Ils vont souffrir. En fait, ils vont commencer à libérer leurs pulsions… Ne vous imaginez pas des scénarios bizarres, cette fic reste tout public, je vous le promets ! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Gaï :<span> Hum… Il est tard, nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit è_é

Lee : D'accord Gaï-sensei ! =D

Tenten : OUF, enfin !

Avec soulagement, Tenten s'arrêta de marcher et se laissa tomber par terre, épuisée. Le sac en bandoulière l'avait gêné dans ses mouvements pendant tout le trajet, c'était horrible ! Et puis, pourquoi se presser autant ? Marcher sans répit pendant des heures jusqu'au soir alors qu'ils allaient JUSTE à Suna pour surveiller un MARIAGE…! Tout ça parce que les mariés étaient des chefs de clan et que le mari était de Konoha… Comme dirait Shikamaru : galère !

Avisant une auberge, Gaï força Tenten à se lever pour y aller. Réticente, Tenten obéit tout de même, enthousiasmée à l'idée d'un LIT et d'un OREILLER.

A l'intérieur, le sensei demanda 4 chambres.

Guichet : Désolé, mais nous sommes complet. Il n'y a plus qu'une chambre de disponible.

Gaï : Ah ? Bon eh bien, ce n'est pas grave, on dormira tout les quatre ensemble ! ^^

Lee : Oh OUI ! Je vais dormir avec vous, Gaï-sensei ! =D

Tenten : _Oh nooooon, ces deux crétins ronflent et parlent en dormant… Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit…_ T_T

Neji : Très bien.

Tenten tourna la tête vers Neji qui suivait Gaï-sensei vers leur chambre. Toujours impassible, le Hyuuga ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de passer une nuit avec tous les membres de l'équipe. Pour la énième fois, Tenten se demanda :

Tenten : _A quoi peut-il bien penser ?_

Si elle savait…

Petit débat intérieur de Neji.

Neji : _Oh noooooooon, pas ça ! Dormir tout les quatre, NOOOON ! C'est pas possible, pourquoi, Kami-sama, pourquoi...? Je veux bien dormir avec les deux énergumènes s'il le faut mais pas avec Tenten ! PAS AVEC TENTEN ! Il faut absolument que je sois le plus loin possible d'elle… Le mieux, ce serait qu'elle dorme au bout de la pièce de façon à ce que Gaï-sensei et Lee soient entre nous deux. Sinon je vais rester éveillé à la regarder toute la nuit ! Et si elle venait à s'en rendre compte...? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait !  
><em>

Fin du petit débat intérieur de Neji.

Même s'il paraissait toujours aussi calme, Neji était trop affolé pour se rendre compte qu'il entrait le dernier dans la chambre.

A son grand désarroi, il réalisa que Lee et Gaï-sensei avait pris possession des deux lits sur la droite pour être ensemble tandis que Tenten, qui voulait rester éloignée des deux énergumènes, était sur l'un des deux lits à gauche.

Neji : _Oh non…_

Ainsi donc, le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui, il allait devoir dormir juste à côté de Tenten.

Résigné, le Hyuuga traîna jusqu'à son lit et déposa son sac dessus.

Tenten : Je vous préviens je prends la salle de bain la première, c'est clair ? è_é

Gaï : D'accord, Tenten, mais sois gentille, ne reste pas deux heures dedans =)

Tenten prit ses affaires de toilette d'une main puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Prestement, la kunoïchi fouilla son sac à la recherche d'un pyjama.

Fouilla.

Fouilla encore.

Fouilla au fin fond de son sac.

Vida le sac au sol.

Et réalisa.

Tenten : J'ai… J'ai oublié mon pyjama… O_O''

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre, Neji était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, celle-ci reposant sur son oreiller. Lee et son sensei le dérangeaient, déjà en train de discuter sur leur habituel sujet : la fougue de la jeunesse.<p>

Ils ne sont jamais fatigués ces deux-là ?

Il soupira.

Un bruit se fit entendre.

Un bruit que Neji reconnut tout de suite.

Celui de l'eau jaillissant du pommeau de douche dans la salle de bain.

Tenten était en train de se doucher.

Immédiatement, de très nombreuses images pour le moins explicites jaillirent de l'imagination de Neji.

Tenten dans la douche.

Tenten nue dans la douche.

Entourée d'un épais halo de buée, l'eau chaude perlant de ses cheveux bruns détachés et se déversant sur ses épaules, les gouttes bouillantes glissant sur sa peau de pêche, formant de curieuses arabesques transparentes et descendant de son cou gracile jusqu'entre ses seins et…

Neji : _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Gaï et Lee sursautèrent, Neji s'était brusquement levé sur son lit.

Ils crurent pendant un instant être attaqués, mais ne voyant personne dans la chambre, ils se tournèrent vers Neji qui plaquait ses mains sur son visage.

Lee : Neji, ça va ? ' _ '

Neji : Oui, oui, ça va !

Le Hyuuga reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se tourna sur le côté de façon à ce que Lee et Gaï ne puissent pas voir son visage.

Son visage rouge.

Nan mais vraiment tout rouge !

Ses mains étaient collées à sa bouche, pendant un instant il avait faillit hurler mais il s'était contenu.

Quel idiot ! Il avait commencé à fantasmer sans s'en rendre compte !

Se retenant un maximum d'utiliser son Byakugan pour violer l'intimité de Tenten et regarder dans la salle de bain, il se dit :

Neji : _Si Tenten savait de quel façon je pense à elle, elle ne voudrait plus m'approcher…_

A peine eut-il exprimé mentalement sa pensé que la porte de la salle de bain toqua.

Tenten : Heu… Gaï-sensei…?

Gaï : Oui, Tenten, il y a un problème ? ' _ '

Tenten : Je… J'ai oublié mon pyjama. C'est les filles qui m'ont emmenée au magasin avant que j'ai eu le temps de vérifier mon sac… Vous n'auriez pas un truc à me prêter qui le remplacerait…?

Neji, toujours retourné, tiqua.

Gaï : Humm, je suis désolé mais je n'ai que ça…

Le Hyuuga, ne bougeant toujours pas, entendit la porte s'entrouvrir et Tenten marmonner un « merci » en saisissant le vêtement que lui proposait son sensei avant de refermer prestement la porte.

Neji : _Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui donner…? J'espère que ce n'est pas un truc dans le genre combinaison verte et moulante…_ -_-

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et par réflexe, Neji se retourna.

Et bloqua.

Face à Gaï, Lee, et Neji, se tenait, rougissante, les cheveux séchés et attachés en deux mignonnes petites tresses : Tenten.

Qui portait un tee-shirt blanc.

Le tee-shirt de Gaï.

Un tee-shirt évidemment trop grand pour elle.

Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes et elle ne portait pas de pantalon puisque le tissu lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. De plus, même le col était trop grand et son épaule gauche était découverte. La pauvre fille baissait la tête, morte de honte, en tirant sur le tee-shirt de ses deux mains.

Neji ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais ne prononça aucun son, complètement en phase de bug.

Lee passa au rouge pivoine et détourna prestement le regard.

Quand à Gaï, il arborait son habituel sourire de débile, et riait de voir son élève aussi gênée.

Gaï : Ca alors, Tenten, mais mon tee-shirt te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, on dirait ! xD

Tenten (rouge) : Gaï sens-sei, ce n'est p-pas dr-rôle !

Le pire c'était que, honnêtement, Lee et Neji pensait vraiment que ce tee-shirt allait bien mieux à Tenten qu'à leur sensei.

Gaï : Allons, allons, tu es très mignonne comme ça, Tenten, va te coucher x)

Tenten ne se fit pas prier et, baissant la tête, courut vers son lit avant de se cacher sous les draps.

Le regard de Lee croisa celui de Neji.

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient tout rouge, tout les deux.

Gaï : Bon, eh bien moi aussi je vais prendre une douche ! =)

Le geste suivant la parole, le sensei entra dans la salle de bain, laissant ses élèves seuls.

Silence pesant.

De toute évidence, Tenten n'avait pas l'intention de quitter ses couvertures et restait cachée dessous aux yeux de ses co-équipiers.

Lee, tendu, essaya de rassurer son amie.

Lee : Tenten, tu… Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher… ^_^''

Neji lui jeta un regard noir de ses yeux blancs (c'est possible, ça ? O_o) Ah, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle sorte de son lit ! S'il la voyait encore avec ce foutu tee-shirt, il allait devenir dingue ! Déjà que sa visualisation mentale de Tenten sous la douche l'avait ébranlé, voilà qu'elle se pointait dans une tenue sexy juste le jour où ils devaient dormir ensemble ! Mais qu'est-ce que Neji avait donc fait pour que Dieu le force ainsi à contenir autant ses pulsions ?

Tenten : B-Bon, d'accord…

Neji : _NOOOON ! Reste sous les couvertures, imbécile ! Oh, c'est pas vrai !_

Tenten sortit une tête toute rouge des draps. Le pauvre Neji dû détourner le regard tellement elle était adorable. Lee, quand à lui, essayait de rester calme mais Tenten était vraiment trop mignonne.

C'est à cet instant que Gaï sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Neji ne laissa pas le temps à Lee de réagir et se précipita à l'intérieur en attrapant son sac au passage et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il s'affaissa au dos du mur, crispé.

Un peu plus et il aurait craqué !

Dans la chambre, les trois ninja étaient un peu surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Neji s'était jeté dans la salle de bain, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Gaï se tourna vers son élève.

Gaï : Tenten, voyons, sors de là ! Tu ne te balades pas toute nue, non plus ! =)

Tenten repoussa lentement les draps, maudissant ses joues où le rouge avait élu domicile et ne semblait pas prêt à partir de sitôt…

Tenten (rouge) : Grumbl… G-Gaï-sensei, dites-nous plutôt le programme de demain…

Gaï : Très bien, nous ne sommes plus qu'à une demi-journée de marche.

Tenten : Quoi, c'est tout ?

Gaï : Oui, nous avons drôlement bien avancé et puis comme je vous ai fait courir les deux tiers du voyage…

Tenten grimaça. Oui, ça il les avait bien fait courir, elle avait des courbatures aux jambes. Au moins cela aura le mérite de raccourcir le voyage. Elle frissonna d'angoisse en pensant au voyage du retour…

Gaï : Ensuite le mariage aura lieu dès notre arrivée, je vous guiderais jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. En attendant, reposez-vous, nous devrons nous lever tôt demain ! =)

Tenten soupira.

Gaï remarqua que contrairement à d'habitude, Lee ne hurlait pas « Oui, Gaï-sensei ! Ca va être génial ! ». Il se tourna vers son élève favori, Lee était en mode contemplation sur Tenten qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le sensei sourit mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se glissa sous ses draps après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à ses élèves en marmonnant des trucs du genre « la fougue de la jeunesse » (pour changer, quoi -_-).

A la suite de ces entre faits, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Neji.

Tenten, qui mettait son sac en ordre en fit tomber le dit sac.

Neji était dans un pyjama entièrement blanc mais le haut était ouvert et laissait visible ses formidables pectoraux (gaaaaaaaah *p*). Ses longs cheveux noirs, toujours attachés et légèrement humides, reposaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, plus brillants que jamais. De plus, il avait retiré son bandeau frontal, la marque des gens de la Bunke apparente sur son front délicat. Pour la énième fois, Tenten ne pu s'empêcher de penser que vraiment, Neji était quand même un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

Neji du sentir que Tenten le dévisageait (enfin, elle dévisageait surtout son torse) car il se tourna vers elle et leur regard se croisèrent.

Tenten détourna le sien, peut-être un peu trop vite. Cela n'échappa pas à l'attention de Neji qui sourit.

Lee avait remarqué leur petit manège mais préféra ne rien dire… Il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche en dernier et laissa Neji et Tenten seuls avec leur sensei.

Sans rien dire, Neji mit un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires et sortit un livre de son sac.

Tenten se posa de nouveau cette question existentielle :

Tenten : _Et maintenant… A quoi pense-t-il… ?_

Héhé, à part vous et moi, personne ne le sait xD

En fait Neji faisait semblant de lire. Tenten ne se rendais même pas compte qu'il était bloqué sur la même page depuis 10 minutes. Le Hyuuga semblait, comme toujours, impassible, mais intérieurement il jubilait… Il avait fait exprès de laisser ouvert sa chemise de façon à ce que Tenten ait une légère vue sur son torse. Il voulait lui faire payer de l'avoir torturé mentalement avec son dos nu toute la journée et à présent sa tenue beaucoup trop sexy à son goût.

Le résultat était des plus concluants !

Avec un délicieux sentiment de vengeance, il avait observé Tenten qui bavait presque face à ses superbes pectoraux. Et en ce moment même, elle le dévorait du regard… Yak yak yak ! X3

Pour la 4e et dernière fois, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, cette fois-ci sur Lee.

Neji et Tenten ne firent aucun commentaire sur son pyjama à motifs militaires.

Le dit militaire s'engouffra dans ses draps et interpella son sensei, toujours réveillé, pour avoir une petite discutions avec lui sur un quelconque sujet puéril.

Pendant que les deux copains discutaient, Tenten ne quittait pas le Hyuuga des yeux. Celui-ci, persuadé qu'elle était absorbée par la contemplation de son torse musclé, ne se rendit pas compte qu'en fait, elle regardait… Ses cheveux.

Elle les regardait avec envie…

Si longs, si sombres, si lisses, si beaux, si…

Neji : Il y a un problème, Tenten ?

Tenten ne répondit pas tout de suite, tirée de sa rêverie. Elle cligna des yeux.

Tenten : Non, rien… Je… Je regardais tes… Cheveux…

Neji : Mes cheveux ?

Tenten : Oui, ils sont si longs… Tu pourrais pas les détacher ?

Neji : Les détacher ? Pour quoi faire ?

Tenten : Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés ! S'il te plaît… ^^

Neji n'y voyait aucune objection et retira l'élastique de ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules.

Tenten : *p*

Gaï : Je dois admettre que tu as de beaux cheveux, Neji… ' _ '

Neji : …

Tenten : Ils sont MAGNIFIQUES ! Hey, tu voudrais pas te couper une mèche et me la donner ? *p*

Neji : Heu… O_o

Tenten : Nan mais ils sont plus longs que les miens ! Même Hinata et Ino ne les ont pas aussi beaux… *o*

Neji (hausse les épaules) : Je ne vois pas l'utilité de les couper.

Tenten n'arrêtait pas de regarder les cheveux de Neji avec vraiment beaucoup d'envie… Elle se leva de son lit et s'assit à côté de Neji, toujours en regardant ses cheveux.

Neji tressaillit. Elle était un peu trop près de lui, elle et son putain de tee-shirt trop grand et trop sexy… Il serra les poings pour se contenir. La jeune fille, ignorante de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son co-équipier, continuait à fixer ses cheveux avec intensité…

Tenten (regard intense) : +_+

Neji : Haem, Tenten, tu peux arrêter de me dévisager s'il te plaît ?

Tenten ne pouvait plus résister. Elle s'empara de quelques mèches de cheveux de Neji et se mit à lui faire une tresse…

Neji : TU FAIS QUOI LA ? O_o''

Tenten : C'est plus fort que moi… J'ai envie d'essayer toutes les coupes possibles au monde sur toi ! +p+

Neji : Mais, Tenten…

Tenten : Sois sympa, je ne vais pas te prendre en photo non plus ! Quoi que, j'ai bien envie… ^^

Neji : Tenten !

Tenten : Je plaisante… Ça alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont dociles ! N'importe quelle coupe se fait facilement et quand on la défait il n'y a aucune trace ! *_*

Neji : …

Tenten (frotte les cheveux de Neji à sa joue) : Ce que je t'enviiiiiiiiie !

Neji : T-Tenten, arrête !

Tenten afficha soudain un visage très surpris.

Tenten : Snif snif… Je connais cette odeur…

Elle plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Neji qui, gêné, ne savait plus trop quoi faire…

Tenten : L'OREAL ! C'EST L'ODEUR D'UN SHAMPOING L'OREAL ! O_O

Lee : QUOOI ? O_o

Neji (tout rouge) : ...! ! ! ! !

Tenten : Ca alors, on utilise le même shampoing ! xD

Neji arracha brusquement ses cheveux des mains de Tenten, très gêné.

Neji : C-C'est un hasard, je… J'ai dû prendre un shampoing à Hinata-sama et…

Tenten : Bien sur, comme si tu allais piquer les shampoings de la Sôke. Et de toute façon, Hinata utilise du « Head and Shoulders ».

Neji voulut reprendre son élastique pour s'attacher les cheveux et clore cette conversation mais…

Tenten (prend l'élastique) : Ah, non ! C'est la 1ere fois que je te vois les cheveux détachés et c'est super mignon, alors il n'est pas question de les rattacher ! è_é

Neji : Rends-moi ça, Tenten !

Tenten passa l'élastique à son poignet.

Tenten : Viens le chercher si tu le veux !

Neji était à bout, il se précipita sur sa coéquipière et essaya de lui reprendre l'élastique…

Gaï, Lee : O_o

Neji : RENDS-LE-MOI ! O

Tenten : NAAAAAAAN ! IL EST A MOIIIIIIII ! LEE, ATTRAPE ! XD

Elle lui lança l'élastique qui tomba au sol. Neji et Lee se précipitèrent dessus, mais ce fut Lee le plus rapide puisque Tenten retenait Neji.

Neji : Lee, donne-moi cet élastique tout de suite, sinon...

Lee (air provocateur) : Allons bon, voilà que le Hyuuga me menace… Tu es un génie, non ? Alors viens me le prendre !

Neji ne se fit pas prier et une bataille d'esquive par des maîtres en Taijutsu commença…

Gaï entra alors en scène.

Gaï : Lee ! Passe-moi l'élastique ! xD

Lee : Oui, Gaï-sensei ! xD

Neji : NON !

Tenten : Gaï-sensei à la réception ! XD

Gaï s'empara du précieux objet et se mit à narguer le Hyuuga.

Neji : C'EST BIENTÔT FINIT OUI ?

Neji courut après son sensei (dans un espace très petit comme la chambre, ce n'est pas facile) et finit par le rattraper.

Gaï : Tenten ! Je te confie la suite des opérations !

A peine la kunoïchi avait l'élastique en main que Neji lui sauta dessus.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position assez gênante, Tenten allongée au sol sous Neji, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gaï et Lee… Neji s'empara enfin de son élastique.

Neji : JE L'AI ! *O*

Tenten sortit un kunaï de son sac…

Et coupa l'élastique en deux.

Neji regardait à présent son élastique désormais inutile, un air incrédule sur le visage (il reste beau quand même ! xD) et Tenten, elle, arborait un sourire triomphant.

Neji : Tenten, tu es… Comment as-tu pu…

Ils réalisèrent ENFIN dans quelle position ils étaient.

Silence...

Pendant quelques minutes, les quatre ninjas ne bougèrent pas d'un cil : Gaï et Lee en mode choc, Tenten et Neji phase de bug.

Petite explication du mental des personnages… xD

Tenten se sentait mal, très mal. Des quatre ninjas dans la chambre, c'était la moins bloquée. Elle n'était pas rouge de honte, elle était _pourpre_ de honte… Voir plus ! Et le fait que Neji ne fasse rien pour mettre fin à ce grand moment de gêne n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pire, Tenten avait la vision _complète_ du torse de Neji à présent. Et il n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait juste envie de caresser les contours de ses muscles du bout des doigts et…

Tenten : _Mais… MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE, MOI ? Oh non, il va finir par me rendre PERVERSE !_

Neji, quand à lui, n'était pas rouge de honte. Il avait juste les yeux très… grands. On aurait dit deux balles de golf. En fait, c'était le plus bloqué des quatre parce qu'il était absorbé par sa contemplation du corps de Tenten : ses yeux affolés et brillants couleur chocolat, ses adorables joues rouges de honte, ses quelques mèches brunes reposant de part et d'autre autour de son visage, son cou gracile entièrement dégagé, son épaule droite et mince découverte par le tee-shirt trop grand, et puis il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Tenten ne portait pas de _soutien-gorge_.

Ça c'était le pire.

Vous savez ce que ça veut dire quand une fille ne porte pas de soutif, pas vrai ? Aucun mec normalement constitué et purement hétéro ne peut pas rester impassible face à ces deux toutes petites bosses pointues sous le tissu.

La réaction de Neji ne se fit pas attendre.

Il passa d'abord au rouge tomate, contrastant furieusement avec ses grands yeux blancs, puis il se releva précipitamment en bafouillant des excuses et sauta dans son lit avant de se cacher sous les draps.

Tenten resta allongée au sol quelques secondes, histoire de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle s'assit, observant Gaï et Lee (toujours choqués) avec des yeux inexpressifs et grand ouverts. Sans un mot, elle se releva et se coucha elle aussi après avoir éteint la lumière.

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, elle revit la scène dans sa tête, toujours inexpressive. Puis elle réalisa et repartit dans les couleurs vives, plus particulièrement le rouge.

Neji avait clairement été gêné !

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu en pareil désarroi. Il était tout rooouuuge, c'était adorable ! La pauvre Tenten devait serrer les poings très forts pour ne pas crier tellement elle était attendrie ! Neji, le grand génie des Hyuuga, connu pour sa puissance, son intelligence et surtout son impassibilité pouvait avoir les mêmes adorables réactions que Hinata !

Elle parvint à se contenir, c'était sans savoir dans quel affolement se trouvait Neji !

Le pauvre garçon se mordait les doigts d'avoir ainsi réagit comme sa cousine… Sa réputation était fichue ! Mais ce qui le tracassait d'autant plus, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il avait eu, mais surtout la réaction _corporelle_ qu'il avait encore… Adoptant la « posture torture » sous ses draps, il essayait de calmer ses pulsions de mâle mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Les vêtements de Tenten et la position qu'elle avait étaient définitivement trop aguichants pour Neji.

Par la suite, nos deux pauvres ninjas eurent énormément de mal à s'endormir… xD

* * *

><p><strong>Voilooouuu ! C'était la suite… C'était bien ? Non ? Bon, euh… Tant pis, le principal c'est que je me sois bien amusée à l'écrire… ^_^'' Surtout cette histoire de pyjama xD Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, même en tant que fille, j'adore les meufs qui mettent des pyjamas trop grands pour elles, c'est juste trop kawaï… Haem, c'était douteux comme phrase O_o Ne vous faites pas d'idées sur moi, hein ! Par contre, j'avais dessiné Tenten dans cette tenue, mais j'ai paumé le dessin ! Quel monde CRUEL ! T_T Le Ciel ne m'a pas pardonné d'avoir écrit cette fic, on dirait… Et ben je m'en fiche, j'écris la suite quand même, d'abord ! Na ! Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! è_é#<strong>


	3. Une histoire d'armoire

**Kami-sama ! Je suis revenue de vacances avec une suite-euh ! \^O^/ Dans ce chapy, les choses entre Tenten et Neji vont avancer… un tout ptit peu. De façon microscopique. Oui, je dois admettre qu'avec les couples hétéro, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à la jouer shoujo : 30 volumes pour que ça se finisse sur un bisou. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien plus qu'un bisou ! ; D Allez, here we go ! ^w^**

* * *

><p>Neji ouvrit lentement les yeux…<p>

C'était le matin. Le jeune canon… Pardon, le jeune _garçon_ était le premier réveillé. Il papillonna des yeux puis s'assit lentement sur son lit. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers le lit de Tenten…

Choc.

Tenten dormait, ça c'était normal, mais dans une position un peu spéciale : ses draps avaient déserté le lit, trônant sur le sol et prouvant la nuit agitée de la jeune fille. Le tee-shirt toujours trop grand qu'elle portait découvrait entièrement son épaule gracile. Elle avait passé ses bras sous son oreiller et replié ses longues jambes fines de telle façon que le tee-shirt s'arrêtait juste en-dessous de ses hanches.

Elle n'était pas seulement mignonne endormie dans cette position.

Elle était extrêmement désirable.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Cela réveilla totalement Neji. Sans crier gare, un flot de sang se mit à couler de son nez. Il plaqua ses mains sous son menton pour retenir la coulée rouge et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Il s'était déjà lavé l'autre jour mais tant pis, il lui fallait nettoyer le sang et puis une bonne douche le calmerait …

Son petit tapage avait réveillé Gaï. Le sensei bâilla bruyamment et secoua Lee pour le réveiller. Puis il se leva et commença à préparer ses affaires, demandant à Lee de réveiller Tenten.

Un peu comme Neji, Lee fut totalement réveillé en voyant dans quelle position se trouvait Tenten. Néanmoins, il ne saigna pas du nez. Il secoua la tête, inspira un bon coup et secoua son amie en l'appelant par son prénom.

Lee : Tenten, debout, Tenten, on va partir…

Tenten : Hmm, mon amour…

Lee : Que…

Tenten : Je t'aime…

Lee : _Mais de qui est-ce qu'elle rêve ?_

Tenten (sourire béat en dormant) : Bob l'Éponge…

Lee : Heu, quoi ? O_o

Tenten : Lee… ? Je faisais un rêve…

Lee : Lève-toi, tu veux ? C'est l'heure.

Tenten : Hmm…

Tenten se redressa leeennntement sur son lit. Le cœur de Lee rata un battement : le tee-shirt était tellement grand que cette fois-ci, il découvrait les _deux_ épaules de la brune. Et menaçait de descendre plus bas. Assise sur ses genoux, la jeune fille se frotta les yeux dans une mimique un peu trop adorable pour Lee. Il baissa les yeux, rougissant.

Le pire, ce fut lorsqu'elle s'étira comme un chat juste devant lui. Là, le pauvre ninja dut se retourner et faire mine de ranger des affaires quelconques pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son désarroi.

De toute façon, Tenten était trop endormie pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Tel un zombie (très mignon, le zombie ! ^w^) elle posa les pieds au sol et se leva. Ce fut d'un pas lent et un peu chancelant qu'elle se dirigea par habitude vers la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller le visage.

Elle arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. La brune releva lentement la tête, et découvrit le visage surpris de Neji.

Les joues du Hyuuga se tintèrent très légèrement de rose, mais il garda son sang-froid. Bon. Prendre une deuxième douche dans l'immédiat alerterait les deux autres… Alors on inspire un grand coup et on se calme.

Tenten ne bougea pas, frottant ses yeux endormis. Neji haussa un sourcil face à un tel manque de réaction.

Neji : Tenten, debout…

Il agita sa main devant les yeux de Tenten en l'appelant, légèrement amusé.

Ce qui ne l'amusa pas du tout, ce fut lorsque Tenten, pas du tout réveillée, chancela et s'affaissa sur lui, son petit corps endormi reposant sur le torse puissant du Hyuuga et sa légère tête brune sur son épaule.

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour Neji. Surtout le contact de la peau de Tenten sur la sienne, et puis ses cheveux sentaient si bon... Craignant un nouveau saignement de nez mais en public cette fois-ci, il manqua de se donner des baffes à lui-même. Il le fit mentalement au moins vingt fois, la repoussa brutalement et la balança dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Neji : _Inspiration, expiration… Neji, tu es l'homme le plus serein de cette terre, ne laisse pas des pensées douteuses envahir ton esprit, respire…_

Malgré lui, il entendit le bruit significatif des vêtements de Tenten tomber par terre dans un léger froissement.

Bon. Une séance inspiration/expiration n'allait pas suffire.

Pauvre Neji. Toutes ces émotions, dès le matin… !

Gaï : Tenten ! Quand tu auras fini de t'habiller, nous partirons !

* * *

><p>Midi. Le soleil brille dans le ciel, faisant briller les dunes de sable. L'air de Suna, si suffoquant et…<p>

Tenten : Gaï-sensei, j'en peux PLUUUUUS… !

Mais quelle méchante, c'est la 2ème fois qu'elle me coupe dans ma description du paysage ! Espèce de…

Neji : Tais-toi, l'auteuse.

Snif… Même mes personnages se rebellent… Chuis sure qu'avec Masashi Kishimoto ils doivent fermer leur gueule… Tout ça parce que chuis qu'une banale auteuse qui écrit des fanfictions… T_T

Gaï : Tenten, encore un effort voyons. Nous sommes presque arrivés ! =)

Tenten : J'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal au dos, et en plus je meurs de chaud… On peut pas faire une petite pause…?

Gaï : Regarde, Tenten, on peut déjà voir le village de Suna, tu pourras te poser un peu avant le mariage =)

Tenten : D'accord…

Lee encouragea son amie à continuer, mais l'enthousiasme et l'énergie du Fauve de Jade de Konoha fatiguait Tenten d'autant plus. Bon sang, mais où ses co-équipiers trouvaient autant d'énergie ? Ils marchaient depuis des heures !

Neji ne plaça aucune remarque, se contentant d'observer discrètement Tenten. La kunoïchi avait très chaud, sa peau rendue brillante par la transpiration. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en but le contenu à grandes gorgées. Quelques gouttes d'eau froide s'échappèrent de sa bouche, traçant sur sa peau une coulée transparente, glissant sous son menton délicat puis sur son cou avant de disparaître sous les plis de son débardeur blanc…

Neji : _STOP ! Arrête maintenant Neji, sinon ça va dégénérer…_

Pendant tout le trajet restant jusqu'à la réception du mariage, Tenten et Neji vécurent un petit enfer : l'une parce qu'elle était épuisée, et l'autre parce que les gémissements fatigués de Tenten le forçait à reporter son attention sur elle alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faisait-il si chaud à Suna ? A cause de ce FICHU climat, Tenten portait des tenues plus que légères ! Pire, à travers son débardeur, Neji pouvait presque voir l'ombre de son soutien-gorge… Et puis elle portait un short, comme l'autre jour, mais avec cette chaleur elle avait enlevé son collant et Neji avait une parfaite vision de ses longues et fines jambes… Si quelqu'un devait avoir chaud ici, c'était plutôt Neji !

A l'arrivée à la réception, Tenten poussa un soupir satisfait en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Neji, quand à lui, nota la présence d'une climatisation. Avec ça Tenten devra bien par se couvrir…

Gaï : Tenten, ne te crois pas sortie d'affaire tout de suite, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Tenten (blasée) : Quoi, il va encore falloir marcher ?

Gaï : Non, mais le marié a peur qu'un de ses cousins essayent de faire échouer le mariage par des méthodes, disons… Violentes.

Tenten : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les mariages, celui-là ? On lui a rien demandé, s'il veut pas venir il reste chez lui !

Gaï : C'est un mariage entre deux clans de villages différents, Tenten. Si jamais quelqu'un vient à se faire tuer, le mariage n'aura pas lieu ainsi que l'alliance entre les deux clans qui ont toujours étés en froid, faisant parties des fragilités de la paix entre le village de Suna et le village de Konoha !

Tenten : Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas juste dire qu'on est copains avec Suna ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, ces histoires de fragilité de l'alliance c'est des complications qui servent à rien et qui saoulent tout le monde !

Gaï : Tenten, arrête un peu de te plaindre, ça ne changera rien au déroulement de la mission.

Tenten (se lève) : Pff, d'accord, d'accord… Alors on doit faire quoi ? =_=

Gaï : C'est très simple, d'après les espions de Suna, notre suspect a rendez-vous dans une heure dans la salle du 1er étage. Cette salle communique avec une petite pièce, où vous vous cacherez pour écouter la conversation.

Tenten : Attendez, quand vous dites « vous » vous parlez de qui ? è_è

Gaï : Eh bien, toi et Neji.

Tenten et Neji : _O__h,__n__o__o__O__O__o__o__n__…_

Gaï : Vous nous direz grâce au micro s'il manigance quelque chose. Et en cas de problème, vous pouvez toujours sortir par la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, Lee et moi nous participerons à la réception, incognito.

Tenten : Alors si je comprends bien, pendant que Neji et moi on va se planquer dans une pièce sombre à écouter la conversation d'un présumé terroriste, vous, vous êtes invités à un mariage avec buffet à volonté ?

Gaï : Tenten, il ne faut pas croire que nous n'allons rien faire, nous sommes chargés de protéger les invités, plus particulièrement les mariés et de surveiller attentivement ce qui se passe.

Tenten : N'empêche que vous allez vous empiffrer… -_-

Gaï : Bon, vous devriez y aller tout de suite. A tout à l'heure ! =)

Tenten : Quoi, vous allez au mariage dans votre tenue moulante verte ? O_o

Lee : Ben oui, ça convient à toutes les grandes occasions ^o^

Tenten : Okééé… Bon, allons-y Neji… -_-

Neji acquiesça, et suivit la kunoïchi au 1er étage. Conformément au plan, ils entrèrent dans la salle de rendez-vous, puis se cachèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Après un bref examen des lieux, ils se postèrent derrière la porte et attendirent.

Tenten : Bon, Neji, quand le suspect et son complice vont discuter, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Neji : S'il n'y a pas de nouvelle catastrophique, on fera simplement notre rapport à Gaï-sensei.

Tenten : Et si le type prévoit de faire exploser une bombe ?

Neji : Tenten, on n'est pas dans un film américain.

Tenten : C'était juste un exemple.

Neji : Pour se genre d'information, on attend qu'ils quittent la salle, on prévient Gaï-sensei avec les micros et on verra pour la suite des opérations.

Tenten : Moi j'dis, ça fait très film américain tout ça…

Neji leva les yeux aux ciels. C'est à ce moment que le suspect daigna entrer. Collés à la porte de la salle voisine, les deux ninjas ouvrirent grand leurs oreilles.

Suspect : Quel imbécile, il n'est toujours pas arrivé…

Tenten : C'est lui, Neji… ?

Neji : Chut !

Suspect : Ce crétin, on lui dit à 14h30 et il est toujours pas là… Vas-y, le seum de sa race je vais lui dérouiller sa mère à ce type.

Tenten et Neji : …

Suspect : Je vais le buter, c'est pas possible, au moins comme ça je me ferais respecter. Ouèch, c'est pas parce que chuis le plus jeune qu'il faut me faire chi** !

Tenten : Nan mais il est sérieux, là ? Neji ce type est plus jeune que moi.

Neji : Tais-toi et écoute.

Suspect : C'est pas vrai, si il se grouille pas de venir, je pète un câble…

Tenten : C'est moi où il parle tout seul ?

Neji : Tenten, fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi.

Suspect : Mais put***, si dans 10 minutes il est pas là, je fais exploser la bombe sans son accord, tiens !

Neji : Une BOMBE ? O_o

Tenten : Ah, tu vois !

Suspect : Ah mais il est peut-être dans le débarras…

Tenten : Le débarras ?

Neji : Tenten, il vient par ici !

Tenten : Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Neji attrapa son amie par la main et se précipita dans la seule cachette qu'il y avait dans cette fichue pièce : une armoire.

Tenten : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Neji (referme l'armoire de l'intérieur) : Tenten, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Lorsque leur ennemi entra, Tenten eut tellement peur de se faire voir qu'elle retint sa respiration. À vrai dire, elle pouvait très bien régler son compte à cet imbécile mais si ils se faisaient prendre, Neji allait faire un mauvais rapport la concernant à Gaï-sensei… Elle se fit donc très discrète, autant que Neji.

Suspect : 'Fait chi**, il est pas là !

Tenten et Neji, toujours planqués dans l'armoire, réalisèrent que la dite armoire étant très petite, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Tenten passa à un joli rouge pivoine.

Neji, quand à lui, réussit à rester impassible, mais au prix de gros efforts. Ce n'était pas un glaçon pour rien… Cela dit, la tête que la kunoïchi était en train de tirer était un peu trop mignonne à son goût.

Suspect : 'Tain, le seum, en plus ma mère qui veut me faire bosser au magasin, ma chambre qu'est en bordel, la télé marche plus à la maison, y a même pas internet, mon hamster qu'a crevé, j'ai plus de crédit, et je peux même pas faire péter un bombe comme je veux ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de faire un commentaire, voir même de rire. C'était bien la 1ère fois qu'ils avaient affaire à un terroriste dans ce genre-là…

Suspect : Il vient toujours pas ! J'EN AI MARRE !

Sans crier gare, le type en pleine crise d'adolescence donna un grand coup de pied dans l'armoire qui bascula. Ses occupants manquèrent de se faire découvrir en criant de surprise, mais les deux ninjas se retinrent.

Cela dit, le choc ne fut pas des plus agréables…

Le suspect quitta prestement la pièce en tapant du pied de frustration.

Dans une situation comme celle-ci, d'habitude Neji aurait immédiatement fait son rapport à Gaï-sensei.

Cependant il était un petit peu hors service, sur le moment…

La raison à cela était très simple, sachant que l'armoire avait basculé du côté de Tenten, les lois de la gravité s'étaient arrangées à ce que Neji tombe sur la kunoïchi.

Par conséquent, ils se trouvaient dans une position très gênante…

Et en plus, une certaine auteuse très vicieuse (mwa, en l'ocurrence ^W^) s'était arrangée pour que l'armoire tombe du côté de la porte de cette dite armoire, de façon à ce que les deux ninjas ne puissent plus en sortir.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils étaient bloqués dans une fichue armoire, Neji allongé sur Tenten.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps.

Déjà que Tenten était toute rouge juste parce qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre tout à l'heure, bah maintenant, l'on avait aucune difficulté à comparer la brune avec une tomate bien mûre, quoiqu'un peu chevelue.

Quand à Neji, cette fois il ne pouvait plus rester impassible et froid parce que l'auteuse, plus sadique que jamais, s'était arrangée pour que, durant la chute, Tenten s'accroche aux vêtements du jeune Hyuuga et fasse sauter le seul et unique bouton de son haut.

Quoi, vous aviez jamais remarqué que Neji n'avait qu'un seul bouton à ses vêtements dans les Shippuden ? Bah maintenant vous le savez =p Et je peux vous dire que ça m'arrange ! XD

Ainsi donc, Tenten n'avait pas seulement une superbe vue sur le torse de Neji mais avait carrément le nez dedans (gaaaaaah ! *p*) Il était donc parfaitement normal que le rouge devienne sa couleur officielle pour un temps indéterminé. Moi je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien, à sa place j'aurais saigné du nez gravement et je me serais évanouie, m'enfin bon…

Tenten était donc purement et simplement bloquée face à ces superbes pectoraux si parfaits…

Neji serra les poings. Son visage n'était pas, par chance, face à face à celui de Tenten. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait tout simplement craqué. Mais tout de même, il sentait les petites mains de la kunoïchi s'appuyer doucement sur son torse, et puis il avait le nez dans ses cheveux, ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon…

Stop ! Assaut incontrôlé d'hormones, on arrête tout !

Neji : _Bon. Respirer, d'abord. Bien. Maintenant, on se calme et on reprend son sérieux.__Gaï-sensei doit être prévenu qu'une bombe va exploser, et ce le plus vite possible…_

Reprenant ses moyens, le Junin attrapa le micro et appela Gaï-sensei et Lee pour les prévenir. Tenten n'y voyait pas la moindre objection, et de toute façon elle était trop absorbée par sa contemplation des muscles puissants de Neji pour avoir la moindre pensée un minimum cohérente…

Gaï : Une bombe ? Tu en es sur Neji ?

Neji : Certain, mais nous ne savons ni où ni quand.

Gaï : Venez immédiatement à la réception !

Neji : Impossible, nous sommes bloqués dans… Dans une armoire.

Gaï : Une armoire ? O_o

Neji : Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Ne vous occupez pas de nous, la priorité revient à la localisation de la bombe, surveillez le suspect et évacuez les invités si nécessaire !

Gaï : Oui, oui, bien sur…

Sans plus attendre, le sensei coupa la conversation en grommelant que Neji n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres. Neji soupira. Enfermés dans une armoire pendant une mission, voilà qui n'était pas très reluisant…

Il baissa les yeux vers Tenten, qui avait gardé exactement la même expression qu'il y a deux minutes. Neji nota un léger tremblement du corps de la jeune fille… De plus la température ambiante montait un peu.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Neji commença sérieusement à s'impatienter. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils bloqués là-dedans ? Plus le temps passait et plus il sentait qu'il allait craquer… L'odeur de Tenten enivrait tout son être, son petit corps chaud collé à lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé sur sa peau… Rester impassible dans une telle situation, c'était INHUMAIN !

Neji : _Mais comment on s'est débrouillé pour finir dans une armoire, c'est tellement idiot !_

En fait c'était juste l'auteuse de cette fanfiction qui voulait les voir finir dans l'armoire bien sûr… xp

Tenten, de son côté, pensait exactement la même chose que Neji. Quoique non, elle n'avait plus vraiment de pensée mais si elle en avait eue sur le moment, c'est ce qu'elle aurait pensé ! Elle aussi pouvait sentir l'odeur du Hyuuga, une odeur tellement agréable… Elle sentait la respiration régulière de Neji sous ses doigts posés sur son torse si puissant… Pour un homme, sa peau de nacre était si douce, on avait juste envie de la caresser…

Neji sursauta.

Tenten avait commencé à tracer les contours de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Ayant limite perdu la raison, elle agissait mécaniquement. Cette fois Neji ne pouvait plus garder son légendaire sang-froid. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable… Par contre, il commençait vraiment à avoir très chaud.

Neji : Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Tenten tiqua.

Tenten : P-pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Malgré cela, elle continuait ! Ses doigts fins dessinant chaque muscle du torse de Neji, elle descendait toujours un peu plus…

Neji lui saisit les poignets, suspendant son geste. Il baissa la tête et approcha son visage du cou de Tenten pour lui murmurer à l'oreille…

Neji : Tu es complètement inconsciente…!

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la brune. Neji ne releva pas la tête pour qu'elle ne le voie pas aussi gêné. Et puis elle sentait vraiment bon… Il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'odeur enivrant ses sens, comme de l'opium… Tenten sentait clairement son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Ses mains toujours posées sur les muscles du Hyuuga, elle remarqua que le corps de Neji était très chaud, presque bouillant…

Tenten : Ça me donne envie de le toucher encore plus…!

Neji : Qu-quoi ?

Tenten : Oups, j'ai… J'ai pensé à voix haute !

Neji ne fit aucune remarque. Seulement, Tenten ne pouvait humainement pas se retenir, et elle recommença sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à carresser la peau brûlante. Neji rougit de plus en plus, serrant les poings.

Ah, c'était comme ça ? Très bien, elle l'aura cherché.

Il ferma les yeux, approchant son visage du cou de Tenten. Décidément cette odeur était vraiment délicieuse… Comme s'il avait envie de la dévorer.

Tenten sursauta à son tour.

Neji avait posé ses lèvres sur la peau de Tenten et lui faisait un suçon.

Tenten prouva alors au monde qu'il existe une couleur plus rouge que le rouge lui-même… Son visage tout entier s'empourpra purement et simplement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire fut :

Tenten : Ahh… Uh… Ehh... HIIIIII...

Très expressif.

Neji ne réagit même pas à la « pertinente remarque » de la kunoïchi… Celle-ci tenta de repousser le Hyuuga mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'arrêter, c'était elle qui avait commencé après tout. Elle l'avait cherché.

Tenten : N-Neji arr-rrête...

Il retira enfin ses lèvres du cou de Tenten, ayant apposé sa marque. Puis il releva son visage, se retrouvant face à face avec la brune. Celle-ci était toujours aussi rouge et bégayait de façon ridicule, ce qui fit sourire le Hyuuga. Face à un sourire aussi charmeur, le bégaiement de Tenten s'amplifia.

Apportant d'autant plus de désarroi à la pauvre fille, Neji reposa ses lèvres sur la peau du cou gracile de Tenten et la couvrait de baisers, descendant toujours un peu plus bas. La kunoïchi essayait de nouveau de l'en empêcher, en vain.

Tenten : Non, Neji, stop ! Arrête, Neji, arr…

BAM !

Neji stoppa net dans ses agissements. L'armoire venait d'être défoncée de l'extérieur.

? : TENTEN !

La jeune fille profita de la surprise du Hyuuga pour le repousser et sortir de cette fichue armoire. Enfin dehors, elle tomba nez à nez avec Gaï et Lee.

Ce dernier semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur…

Il avisa le visage empourpré de son amie et fronça ses énormes sourcils puis se tourna vers l'armoire d'où sortait Neji.

Lee : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Tenten tiqua, rougissant d'autant plus alors qu'elle faisait le maximum pour s'en empêcher.

Tenten : R-Rien on était juste coincés là-dedans…

Lee ne semblait pas convaincu…

Lee : Gaï-sensei et moi, on t'a entendue, Tenten.

Neji se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils l'avaient entendue lorsqu'elle lui demandait d'arrêter…

Lee remarqua alors la marque rouge que Tenten avait sur le cou. La kunoïchi plaqua vivement sa main dessus mais trop tard, il avait parfaitement eu le temps de la voir.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Neji, bouillant de rage, et se précipita sur lui pour lui assener un énorme coup de poing.

Neji fut terriblement surpris mais ses réflexes ne furent pas en reste, et il esquiva sans problèmes.

L'armoire, par contre, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fit connaissance avec le Taijutsu du Fauve de Jade de Konoha…

Neji : Non mais ça va pas !

Lee se tourna vers son rival, visiblement très énervé.

Lee : Tu as profité de Tenten, c'est ça ?

Neji ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il fronça les sourcils, outré.

Neji : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le Chuunin se dressa face au Hyuuga et pointa Tenten du doigt.

Lee : Avoue-le, tu as voulu profiter d'elle ! Tu as vu sa tête ?

Tenten passa pour la énième fois au rouge pivoine.

Tenten : M-Mais non ! Lee, arrête, Neji n'a rien fait !

Lee se tourna brusquement vers elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Lee : Ah oui ? Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu as un suçon dans le cou ?

Tenten allait répondre mais elle avait, par réflexe, baissé le regard. Lee interpréta cela comme la confirmation de ses soupçons.

Lee : Je le savais ! Neji, tu es un salaud !

Neji : Avant de m'insulter, tu devrais justifier tes accusations.

Hors de lui, le Fauve de Jade se jeta à nouveau sur le Hyuuga pour lui faire ravaler sa façade. Celui-ci avait légèrement perdu son légendaire sang-froid et au lieu d'esquiver, il para le coup qui fonçait vers son visage pour le lui rendre.

Lee : JE VAIS LE TUER !

Gaï (se précipite) : Holà, Lee, calme-toi ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Les deux ninjas stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers le sensei qui s'interposait entre les deux jeunes garçons.

Gaï : Ca suffit, vous deux ! On ne se bat pas entre co-équipiers !

Lee aurait bien voulut continuer sur sa lancée mais il respectait trop son sensei pour ça. Il acquiesça, jeta un regard noir à Neji puis se dirigea à grand pas vers Tenten. Celle-ci se crispa, croyant qu'il voulait la gronder ou la frapper, mais Lee n'en avait aucunement l'intention et se posta juste devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

Ce geste ne plut pas beaucoup à Neji…

Gaï : Bien. Maintenant on se calme et on discute comme des gens civilisés, compris ? D'abord, pourriez-vous m'expliquez comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver enfermé dans une armoire ?

Neji : C'est très simple, Gaï-sensei. Tenten et moi nous étions postés devant la porte pour écouter ce que disait le suspect jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige vers nous pour inspecter la pièce. Tenten et moi n'avions eu d'autre choix que de nous cacher à l'intérieur de cette armoire, puis le suspect l'a faite tomber par agacement du côté de la porte, et nous nous sommes retrouvé bloqué dedans. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas entendu le bruit d'une explosion, vous avez pu arrêter la bombe ?

Gaï avait remarqué la tentative de Neji pour changer de sujet mais répondit quand même.

Gaï : Oui, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment une bombe. Il s'agissait d'un feu d'artifice…

Neji : D'un _quoi_ ?

Gaï : Oui, il utilisait le terme de bombe pour que personne ne le comprenne, c'était une surprise. Nous l'avons suivi dehors et il essayait d'allumer quelque chose, nous nous sommes jeté sur lui pour l'arrêter en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la bombe mais après l'avoir assommé, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de feux d'artifices… Par ailleurs, excusez-nous pour notre retard, les organisateurs étaient très mécontent alors nous avons du nous justifier.

Cela énerva beaucoup Tenten. Alors, elle avait été enfermée dans une armoire avec Neji pendant une bonne demi-heure parce qu'ils se cachaient d'un terroriste à feux d'artifice ?

Gaï : D'ailleurs nous allons être un peu moins payés que prévu…

Tenten : Argh !

Gaï : Enfin bref, le problème n'est pas là. Vous étiez donc enfermé dedans, d'accord, et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Neji : Mais rien, enfin ! Nous attendions juste que vous veniez nous aider !

Gaï (se tourne vers Tenten) : C'est vrai ?

Tenten : O-Oui, bien sur…

Le léger bégaiement ne plut à personne ici : pour Lee et Gaï parce que cela prouvait que Tenten mentait, et pour Neji parce que cela éveillait les soupçons.

Damned.

Gaï : Bon, dans ce cas, Tenten, explique-nous pourquoi tu es dans un pareil état.

Tenten : Quel état ?

Lee : Tu es toute rouge !

Tenten : Ah, euh, ça ! C'est juste que… Enfin j'étais collée à Neji là-dedans, alors j'étais un peu gênée, voilà…

Après tout c'était vrai, la principale cause de ses rougeurs, c'était la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tout à l'heure. Seulement cela ne satisfaisait pas Lee…

Lee : Ah ouais et alors cette marque sur ton cou c'est quoi ?

Tenten : C-C'est juste un bleu, quand l'armoire est tombée, je me suis cognée…

Gaï : Vraiment ?

Tenten : Vraiment.

Le sensei plissa les yeux, cherchant à s'assurer que Tenten disait bien la vérité.

Gaï : Bon, très bien, si ce n'est que ça…

Il se tourna vers Neji d'un air menaçant.

Gaï : Neji, je ne dirais rien cette fois, mais si jamais cela venait à se reproduire, je ne retiendrai pas Lee, est-ce clair ?

Neji : Vous ne pensez tout de même pas comme Lee ?

Gaï : Je ne sais pas si Tenten ment ou dit la vérité, alors je reste soupçonneux. Bon, allons-y, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Nous avons encore la mission de surveiller le mariage.

Neji serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était pire qu'une insulte ! Il se tourna vers Lee qui suivait Tenten de près, jetant au Hyuuga un regard du genre : « approche-là, Hyuuga, et je t'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce ».

Son énervement ne fit que croître.

Tenten soupira de soulagement, ignorante des regards meurtriers que se lançaient ses deux amis et des yeux inquiets que son sensei posait sur elle. Ouf, il n'y avait pas eu trop de casse ! Enfin, l'armoire était maintenant complètement hors d'usage mais après tout, c'était bien fait pour elle. L'avait qu'à pas les enfermer dedans.

Elle se tourna vers Lee qui lui jetait à présent des regards soupçonneux. La kunoïchi détourna son propre regard. Elle avait rarement vu son ami aussi énervé.

Puis elle se tourna vers Neji. Le Hyuuga était posté à une distance raisonnable de ses deux co-équipiers et tentait de rester impassible mais on pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point il était mécontent. Tenten frissonna lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux blancs si intimidants lui donnaient l'impression d'être toute petite, en particulier avec l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait…

Tenten : _Au secours…_ T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Ne te décourage pas, Tenten ! =D Je suis quand même plutôt sadique. Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes persos ont la fâcheuse tendance à… À avoir pas de chance XD Et ça ne fera qu'empirer à la suite ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu poster cette histoire d'armoire, je vous jure, ça faisait plus d'un an que je l'avais imaginé et ré-imaginé des centaines de fois dans ma tête en rigolant comme une otarie… Mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas d'idée pour le début de la fic. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai réussi à placer ce passage très vite ! =D Si vous voulez en voir encore, une pitite review ne fera de mal à personne ^^<strong>


	4. Quand Tenten s'énerve

**Konnichiwa minna ! Gekkeijuko poste une fois de plus la suite de sa fanfiction, et ce en ayant pleinement conscience que ce chapy-là est carrément moins drôle et intéressant... Oui, bon, ça vous arrive jamais de manquer d'inspiration pour un chapy intermédiaire...? Non...? Baaaaah, moi si. Alors soyez gentils et ne m'en voulez pas ! Si je poste ce chapy, c'est qu'il faut le lire, et aussi le reviewer, pendant qu'on y est... Oui, je suis relativement exigeante... ^^''**

* * *

><p><span>Ino :<span> HINATAAAAAAAAAA !

Hinata se retourna.

Elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de rendez-vous que ses amies avaient organisé pour le retour de Tenten quand Ino l'avait appelée.

Hinata : Ino-chan ! Ça va ?

Ino : Super, je suis contente de revoir Tenten ! Quoi de neuf ?

Hinata : Pas grand chose, mon cousin me manque un peu…

Ino : J'ai remarqué que depuis son combat contre Naruto, Neji et toi vous vous entendiez bien mieux.

Hinata : Oui, il est devenu très gentil avec moi et Hanabi. Il nous protège comme un vrai chevalier servant ! -^w^-

Ino : Ne dit surtout pas ça à Tenten, elle en ferait une jaunisse…

Hinata : Compte sur moi !

Sakura : Ah, les voilà ! INO, HINATA !

Ino : Salut Sakura ! Salut Temari !

Hinata : Bonjour ^^

Temari : L'équipe de Gaï n'est toujours pas arrivée…

Sakura : Je suis contente qu'elle revienne, ça fait plusieurs jours que je m'ennuie moi ! Naruto est partit s'entraîner je ne sais où, et je n'ai pas la moindre mission…

Temari : Ouais, et mes moi mes frères sont toujours à Suna. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'ont envoyée ici… On s'ennuie.

Ino : Moi je suis surtout impatiente de savoir comment s'est passé le voyage de Tenten avec Neji !

Hinata : Oui, moi aussi ! Vous croyez que les vêtements qu'on lui a donnés l'ont aidée ?

Sakura : Bien sûr ! Tu as vu la tête qu'il a sorti quand elle a enlevé son manteau avant le départ ? xD

Temari : Neji reste un mec, il a forcément craqué...

Hinata pouffa.

Hinata : J'aimerais bien qu'ils finissent par sortir ensemble… Peut-être que ça redonnerait sa bonne humeur à Neji-nii-san…

Ino : Parce qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur, en ce moment ?

Hinata : Si, mais la 1ère fois que je l'ai vu quand nous étions petit, il était vraiment très joyeux, pas comme aujourd'hui… S'il est devenu froid, c'est à cause de la mort de son père. Avant cela, il était souriant…

Temari : « Neji » et « souriant », je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait bizarre dans la même phrase… Pour moi, les mots qui se rattachent à Neji c'est plutôt blizzard humain…

Hinata : Temari-chan, c'est méchant ! Neji-nii-san est très gentil quand il veut ! é_è

Temari : Ouais, peut-être, mais avec moi il a jamais été sympa… u_u

Hinata (pas contente) : Temari-chan !

Sakura : Hey, regardez, ils arrivent !

En effet, on pouvait voir la team de Gaï se dessiner sur le chemin.

Sakura : OI, TENTEEEEEEEEN !

Au loin, Tenten courait après les membres de son équipe (comme d'habitude, Gaï ne les fait pas marcher, il les fait courir…). Elle était épuisée. Depuis des heures, Neji, Lee et Gaï supportaient ses plaintes, elle ne demandait qu'à retrouver son lit. Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Sakura, la Terre Promise ressembla furtivement au village de Konoha…

Tenten piqua un sprint et dépassa ses co-équipiers, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce fut une sorte de boulet de canon chinois qui tomba sur Sakura.

Tenten (lui saute dans les bras) : SAKURAAAAAAA !

Sakura : Wow, calme-toi Tenten, tu m'étouffes ! O_o

Tenten (les larmes aux yeux) : Snif… Vous m'avez manqué… Boouuh…

Ino : Oula, Tenten, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? O_o

Tenten : Ce voyage était un ENFEEEEEER !

Temari : Quoi ? O_O

Tenten : BOUHOUHOOOUUUUU !

Sous les yeux d'incompris des quatre kunoïchi, Tenten passa en mode fontaine. Le reste de la team Gaï ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Gaï : Waow, Tenten, tu as fait preuve d'une grande rapidité, dis-moi ! Bravo !

Les kunoïchi saluèrent le sensei, et remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange : Neji ne disait rien (bon, ça c'était normal), mais Lee ne prononçait pas le moindre mot non plus, lui qui était toujours si énergique. Habituellement, dès qu'il avisait Sakura il devenait hystérique.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il était silencieux et jetait des regards mauvais à son co-équipier, comme s'il le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Les kunoïchi ne firent aucun commentaire par prudence. Neji salua respectueusement Hinata puis quitta tout ce petit monde pour se diriger d'un bon pas vers la demeure des Hyuuga. Quand à Lee, il lui jeta un dernier regard soupçonneux puis suivit son sensei qui se rendait chez l'Hokage pour lui faire son rapport, laissant les kunoïchi entre filles.

Temari : Waow, quelle ambiance, Lee a bouffé les Soba de Neji qui a bouffé le curry de Lee, c'est ça ?

Tenten : Temari, ce n'est pas drôle, ce voyage a été INTERMINABLE ! T_T

Ino : Allons, calme-toi et explique-nous, tu veux ? é_è

Tenten : D'accord mais je veux rentrer chez moi me changer et retrouver mon lit…

Les kunoïchi n'y voyaient aucune objection et les 5 filles se rendirent sans plus tarder chez Tenten. Arrivée là-bas, la maîtresse des armes prit une bonne douche, s'habilla décontractée et se jeta sur son lit en soupirant d'aise.

Ino : Tenten, je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'habiller comme on te la recommandé et que tu peux mettre les vêtements que tu veux chez toi, mais tu ne crois pas que ce tee-shirt avec la tête de Bob l'Eponge c'est un peu trop ridicule ? u_u

Tenten : Qu'est-ce t'as contre Bob l'Eponge ? Après Tsunade-sama et Pucca, c'est mon idole, pigé ? è_é

Ino : Okay, je vois… U_U

Sakura : Bon, on s'en fiche de ce tee-shirt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ?

Tenten s'assit sur son lit, attrapant un oreiller pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Tenten : C'était horrible… Déjà, je déteste les voyages avec Gaï-sensei, c'est toujours super crevant…

Temari : Oui, j'avais remarqué. Ce type est un peu trop dingue à mon goût… u_u

Tenten : Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! D'abord, pour le voyage à l'allée, à cause de vous je me suis tapée la honte !

Hinata : A cause de nous ? Pourquoi ? é_è

Tenten : Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vérifier si j'avais toutes mes affaires ! Pour la 1ère nuit du voyage, j'ai réalisé que j'avais pas de pyjama !

Sakura : Ah, zut. Mais c'est pas si grave, si ?

Tenten : J'ai été obligée de porter toutes les nuits un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi qui appartient à Gaï-sensei !

Ino : NOOOOOOOOON ! O_O

Tenten (rougit) : Si ! Même que Lee et Neji arrêtaient pas de me regarder bizarrement chaque nuit !

Sakura : Haaaahahahaha ! Tu devais être trop mignonne ! X'D

Tenten : C'est pas drôle, j'étais très gênée !

Temari : Alors c'est pour ça que tu es si désespérée de ton voyage ?

Tenten : Non ! Ça c'était juste un avant-goût !

Ino : Mais quoi alors ? La mission était difficile ? è_è

Tenten : Non, la mission c'était rien du tout, juste un peu de surveillance, le problème n'est pas là !

Sakura : Bon alors, quoi ? è_é

Tenten inspira un grand coup et déclara :

Tenten : Lee est persuadé que Neji a essayé de me violer !

Temari : O_O

Sakura : O_O

Ino : O_O

Hinata : O_O

Toutes : QUOOOOIIIIII ! O_O

Tenten : Booouuhouhouhouuu !

Hinata (toute rouge) : C'est impossible !

Sakura : Attends, tu veux dire que Lee crois que Neji t'as fait des trucs bizarres ? Mais pourquoi ?

Tenten : C'est parce qu'on étaient enfermés dans une armooiiiire ! T_T

Temari : Dans une arm… Euh, quoi ?

Tenten : Mais, c'est que Neji et moi, on devait surveiller un type, et il allait nous voir, alors on s'est planqués dans une armoire, et le type il a fait tombé l'armoire du côté de la porte, alors on était bloqués dedaaaannnns ! (sanglots)

Ino (cligne des yeux) : Heu, j'ai pas tout compris, mais bon… Vous étiez bloqués dans une armoire ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tenten ne répondit pas, ses joues passant au rouge, elle détourna prestement le regard.

Ino : Nyak nyak ! Vu ta réaction il a dû se passer quelque chose de sympa… Raconte-nous tout en détails *w*

Tenten (toute rouge) : D-d'accord… Donc on était bloqué dans l'armoire et… Et en fait Neji était allongé sur moi…

Temari : Oooh, la chance !

Tenten : Et, en fait, j'ai… Sans le faire exprès, pendant la chute j'ai arraché le bouton de son haut…

Ino : Sans le faire exprès ? Je suis sure que tu mens ! xD

Tenten : M-Mais non, je vous jure que ce n'était pas mon attention !

Hinata (prends Tenten dans ses bras) : Soyez gentilles, vous voyez bien qu'elle est très mal à l'aise… é_è

Temari : Ouais, c'est ça, n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place… Allez, continue =p

Tenten : Et… Et du coup j'avais le visage collé à son torse…

Ino : Miam miam ! XD

Tenten (toute rouge) : Alors j'ai… J'ai… J'AI…

Temari : Accouche !

Tenten (toute rouge) : Mais c'est trop gênant !

Hinata : Laisse-moi deviner, tu as dessiné le contour de ses muscles avec tes doigts ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hinata d'un air pour le moins surpris.

Tenten : Co… Comment tu as deviné ?

Hinata (sourire) : Je le savais ! Une fois, Hanabi, Neji-nii-san et moi on est allés ensembles aux sources thermales… ^^

Ino : Ah oui, les bains sont mixtes là-bas, il faut juste un maillot de bain !

Hinata : Exact. Et quand Hanabi et moi on a vu Neji-nii-san… Tenten, tu sais, je te comprends parfaitement, Neji-nii-san a un corps magnifique ! Il était très surpris quand on a commencé à tracer le contour de son torse, elle et moi. On lui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! -^w^-

Tenten : J-J'ai dit la même chose…

Sakura : C'est vrai, Hinata ? O_o

Hinata : Oui. Et en plus il a une peau très douce, pas vrai Tenten ? -^o^-

Tenten : Oui… J'avais envie de le toucher encore plus… (petit sourire tout rouge)

Hinata : Vous voyez ? ^^

Ino : Tenten, je me répète mais tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance… Et ensuite ? xD

Tenten (toute rouge) : Il… Il m'a dit d'arrêter, mais… Mais je l'ai pas fait…

Sakura : Mon incroyable sens de la déduction me dit que vous deviez avoir très chaud =p

Tenten : Oui, c'était terrible…! Et puis le corps de Neji était… bouillant !

Temari : Wouuh, tu lui as fait de l'effet ! ^O^

Tenten (toute rouge): Qu… Quoi ?

Ino : Graaaaave, Temari a raison ! Et ensuite ? =D

Tenten (de plus en plus rouge): Il… Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille…

Toutes (se penchent) : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? *w*

Tenten : Je… J'ai pas tout compris mais il a dit : « tu es complètement inconsciente »…

Ino : Hein ? Alors là, je ne comprends pas…

Sakura : Moi qui pensais qu'il allait dire des trucs du genre « recommence », je suis très déçue... u_u

Hinata : Ah mais non ! Moi, j'ai compris ce qu'il a voulut dire !

Temari : Parce qu'il voulait dire quelque chose ? è_è

Hinata : Tenten ! Tu lui as fait tellement d'effet qu'il avait peur de... De ne plus se contenir !

Tenten (toute rouge) : QUOI ?

Ino : Ah mais oui, bien sur ! C'est évident !

Temari : On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle gère, Hinata XD

Hinata : M-Merci…

Tenten : Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par se... Se contenir ?

Sakura : En clair il avait envie de te sauter dessus.

Tenten (toute rouge) : GH…

Ino : Calme-toi, c'est normal, Neji reste un mec. Il a fait quoi après ?

Tenten : Bon… Il… Il a rapproché son visage de mon cou…

Toutes (se rapprochent encore, des étoiles dans les yeux) : Ouiiiii ?

Tenten : Et il m'a… Il m'a…

Toutes : QUOI ?

Tenten (chuchote) : …

Temari : Il a quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

Hinata : Parle plus fort, Tenten. Et s'il te plaît, ne tire pas sur mes vêtements, tu vas les abîmer.

Tenten (toute rouge) : Il m'a fait un s… Su… Ssss…

Sakura : Allez !

Tenten (très très rouge) : Il m'a fait un suçon !

Les kunoïchi en restèrent bouche bée.

Hinata (porte ses mains à sa bouche) : Noooooooooooon !

Pour prouver ses dires, la brune dégagea son cou où on pouvait voir une petite marque rouge encore visible malgré le temps écoulé depuis.

Sakura : Non, c'est pas vrai !

Temari : Neji t'as fait ça ? Ben dis donc, je ne savais pas qu'il en était capable !

Tenten (trop rouge pour être vraie) : M-Moi non plus… Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter… Il s'est relevé et il… Il m'a fait un grand sourire…

Ino : Un sourire comment ? Un sourire de séducteur, c'est ça ? =D

Tenten : Ou… Oui…

Sakura (tombe à la renverse sur le lit) : oooOOOOoooh, c'est trop bien !

Temari : Continue, continue !

Tenten (mode tomate) : Après, il… Il a commencé à… À me faire plein de… De baisers dans le cou…

Ino : KYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hinata : Neji-nii-san ? Je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille !

Sakura : C'est pas possible, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que Sasuke me fasse la même chose !

Temari : Continue, continue ! Je veux savoir la suite !

Tenten : Après…

Toutes : Oui ?

Tenten : APRES…

Toutes : (impatience non contenue)

Tenten : Lee a défoncé l'armoire.

Temari : Hein ? O_o

Tenten : C'est à partir de là que ce voyage est devenu un enfer…

Temari : Mais pourquoi ?

Tenten : Vous voyez, quand Neji m'embrassait le cou, je lui demandais d'arrêter et… Lee a mal interprété ça… Surtout quand il a vu le suçon… Il s'est jeté sur Neji pour le frapper et si Gaï-sensei ne s'était pas interposé, Neji et Lee se seraient battus… En fait Lee pense que Neji a essayé de me violer…

Temari : Oh, le boulet !

Tenten : Temari !

Temari : Nan mais c'est méchant, mais il faut être honnête, ce type est un boulet.

Tenten : Il faut le comprendre, il veut me protéger ! Mais maintenant, il ne supporte même plus que Neji m'approche… Il me colle tout le temps et il jette des regards noirs à Neji dès qu'il essaye de me parler…

Toutes sauf Hinata : Oh le bouleeet !

Tenten : Mais arrêtez, c'est pas sympa !

Hinata : Tenten a raison, c'est un malentendu ! Tu devrais en parler avec Neji… é_è

Tenten : Mais je ne peux pas, Lee ne veut pas que je l'approche !

Hinata : Ce n'est pas un problème, ça. Tu viens chez moi en douce et on va le voir =)

Ino, Temari, Sakura : ON PEUT VENIR ? *W*

Hinata : Tenten, tu veux qu'elles t'accompagnent ?

Tenten : Oui ! Oui, oui, je préfèrerais avoir du soutien !

Hinata : Parfait alors, on peut même y aller maintenant !

Toutes : YAAAAY ! (poussent Tenten dehors) Allez on y va ! ^O^

Tenten : Qu-Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Mais attendez, non, ne… HEEE !

* * *

><p>Neji était dans le doujo des Hyuuga, il s'entraînait avec son oncle Hiashi qui avait trouvé un peu de temps pour lui, et ce sous le regard examinateur de Hanabi. Pour la énième fois, Hiashi constata tristement à quel point son neveu était doué. C'était du gâchis qu'il soit né dans la Bunke… Hanabi pensait exactement la même chose. Quand la petite regardait à quel point sa grande sœur manquait de potentiel, elle se disait qu'il aurait mieux valut que Hiashi soit le deuxième à naître après le père de Neji… Enfin bref.<p>

Hiashi para un coup de son neveu et ayant accès à une ouverture, il projeta le jeune garçon à travers la pièce (les fans de Neji : SALAUD !). Neji s'écrasa sur le mur, essoufflé.

Hiashi : Pfoouu… Neji, tu t'améliores, je suis épuisé… Hanabi, ton entraînement ce sera pour plus tard…

Hanabi : Quoi ? Oh non !

Hiashi : Désolé, mais je vais me reposer un peu, d'accord… ? Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton entraîneur.

Hanabi : Mais c'est pas pareil !

Malgré les protestations de la petite, Hiashi ouvrit la porte du dojo pour sortir…

Et tomba nez à nez avec une cohorte de filles très excitées.

Dont l'une était Hinata.

Hinata: O… Oto-san !

Hiashi : Hinata, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? O_o

Ino : Oh, bonjour Hiashi-sama ! =D

Sakura : Désolées pour le dérangement, on vient voir Neji ! ^^

Neji se redressa en entendant son nom et se tourna vers le petit groupe de filles piaillantes et gloussantes. Il eut la furtive impression d'avoir affaire à un tas de poules…

De toutes les couleurs les poules. Roses, jaunes, noires,…

Et brunes.

Neji : _Oh non, je suis sur qu'elle leur a tout raconté…_

Hiashi : Hinata, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu invites autant de gens !

Hinata : D-Désolé, Oto-san mais… C-C'est…

Temari : C'est pour un cas de force majeur, m'sieur ! =D

Hiashi : Il y a même Temari de Suna… Quel cas de force majeur ?

Ino : Tenten a un problème, Lee croît que Neji l'a vio… MPFFMPFF !

Tenten s'était jetée sur Ino et plaquait ses mains sur la bouche de la blonde pour la faire taire, soutenue par Sakura et Temari.

Sakura Temari Tenten : TAIS-TOI IMBECILE !

Hiashi haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que son neveu avait pu faire qui mérite de telles cachotteries ?

Le dit neveu soupira. Il avait la confirmation de ses soupçons, Tenten avait dû raconter à ses amies tout ce qui s'était passé et dans les moindres détails sans doute.

Quelle galère ! (Shikamaru : hey, c'est ma réplique ça !)

Hinata : Oto-san, ça ne t'intéresserait sûrement pas, tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire… (elle entre dans le doujo suivie des autres qui font toujours taire Ino) Merci, Oto-san, à plus tard ! (referme la porte sur son père). Ouf !

Ino : PFUA ! Vous auriez pu me laisser respirer !

Sakura : Imbécile, tu allais dire un truc pareil devant le père de Hinata !

Temari : Et accessoirement l'oncle de Neji, en plus ! Espèce de blonde !

Ino : Temari, tu es blonde aussi je te signale… -_-

Temari : Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais pas autant que toi d'abord ! è_é'

Tenten : Ino, si jamais tu en parle à quelqu'un, je te tues !

Neji : Je présume que tu leur as tout raconté, Tenten ?

Tenten : GLUPS !

Neji : Merci beaucoup pour ta discrétion…

Tenten : D-Désolée mais elles voulaient absolument…

Neji : Non, c'est bon, j'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas tenu ta langue bien longtemps, j'espère juste que tu ne vas pas mettre tout le village de Konoha au courant… (se tourne vers Temari) Ainsi que le village de Suna.

Tenten baissa la tête. Quelle idiote, elle aurait pu réfléchir un peu au lieu d'aller crier sur les toits ce qui s'était passé…! Neji lui en voulait, bien sur, et il avait parfaitement raison… Le cœur de la kunoïchi se serra, Neji ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt.

Neji : Hinata-sama, vous auriez pu venir en parler seule avec Tenten. La présence de No Sabaku, Haruno et Yamanaka n'était pas nécessaire.

Les trois susnommées furent choquées. Neji venait très clairement d'insinuer qu'elles ne servaient à rien si ce n'est qu'elles le dérangeaient !

Temari : Non mais ça pas ? Tu en veux à Tenten et ensuite tu veux nous virer ? C'est pas parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur qu'on doit supporter tes remarques déplaisantes ! è_é

Neji (se fait menaçant) : Voir ma vie privée se faire étaler au grand public est une raison valable pour être de mauvaise humeur et avoir un minimum d'exigences !

Temari ravala ses remarques orgueilleuses mais pas sans jeter un regard noir au Hyuuga qui le lui rendit.

Hinata : Neji-nii-san, nous nommes venues pour discuter avec toi… Tenten est malheureuse de voir que ta relation avec Lee se détériore… é_è

Neji : Je pense être suffisamment grand pour savoir gérer mes relations sociales moi-même.

Ino : Hé ! C'est un peu de ta faute, aussi ! Lee est peut-être un boulet mais il ne fait que protéger Tenten, tu n'avais qu'à pas lui faire des trucs bizarres! è_é

Hanabi : Quels trucs bizarres ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite Hyuuga qui haussait un sourcil, faisant ressortir sa ressemblance avec son père.

Hinata : Hanabi ! Je ne t'avais pas vue !

Hanabi : Merci, j'adore être ignorée, ça fait toujours plaisir u_u Qu'est-ce que Neji a fait ? è_è

Des gouttes de sueur froides s'écoulèrent dans le dos de Neji. Trop énervé, il avait oublié que sa deuxième cousine était présente elle aussi. Si elle venait à être au courant, elle irait tout raconter à son père !

Neji : Ce n'est rien, Hanabi-sama, vous pouvez partir…

Hanabi : Hé ! C'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que vous qu'il faut me prendre pour une gamine ! Neji, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette fille ? è_é

Neji : Absolument rie...

Les kunoïchi prirent Neji de vitesse et dégagèrent le cou de Tenten pour que chacun ait une vision parfaite de la petite marque rouge sur sa peau.

Temari : Voilà ce qu'il a fait, ton cousin !

Tenten (toute rouge) : Non mais ça va pas ? Vous voulez que je me fasse tuer, ou quoi !

Hinata : Temari-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, vous n'auriez pas dû ! Hanabi ne devrait pas savoir ce genre de choses !

Cette fois, Neji perdit tout contrôle de son sang-froid.

Neji : MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT DINGUES ? ALLEZ-Y, RACONTEZ-LE A TOUT LE MONDE, POURQUOI PAS A HIASHI-SAMA PENDANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES ?

Temari : Tu te calmes, oui ? Tu dois assumer tes actes, un peu ! è_é

Hanabi se tourna brusquement vers son cousin de Bunke.

Hanabi : NEJI ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu ne lui as quand même pas fait des attouchements !

Neji : Mais non !

Sakura : Non, pas à ce point. Neji est un mec mais il sait se contrôler. Du moins en partie.

Neji : Haruno, tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Sakura : Hé, c'est pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Et en plus tu lui as _limite_ fait des attouchements ! è_é

Neji : Je ne suis pas un obsédé !

Hanabi : Neji, tais-toi !

Le Hyuuga de Bunke serra les poings et obéit. Sa seconde cousine avait beau être plus jeune que la première, c'était bien elle qui avait le plus d'autorité. Par moment, il avait un peu de mal à supporter le fait de recevoir des ordres de la part d'une si petite fille mais il était bien obligé de s'y soumettre.

Hanabi ferma ses yeux blancs si caractéristiques de la famille Hyuuga, et inspira calmement avant de les rouvrir, s'imposant malgré son jeune âge.

Hanabi : Maintenant Neji, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille tout raconter à mon père, tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer et en détail, c'est compris ?

Neji (pointe Tenten du doigt) : C'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle !

Tenten : Comment ça c'est moi ? Je me suis pas faite un suçon toute seule !

Neji : C'est toi qui as commencé à me caresser le torse avec tes doigts ! Tu l'as cherché !

Tenten : Si ça te déplaisait tant, tu n'avais qu'à m'en empêcher !

Neji : J'ai essayé, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre ! Tu en redemandais !

Tenten : Non mais je rêve ! Je t'ai peut-être caressé mais moi je m'en suis tenue là ! Toi, non seulement tu m'as fait un suçon avec un grand sourire béat, mais en plus je te rappelle qu'après, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'embrasser le cou ! T'aurais fait quoi si Lee n'était pas arrivé, sale obsédé !

Neji : Je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'obsédé ! Arrête un peu de t'habiller comme une... Comme une espèce de traînée, et après on verra qui c'est l'obsédé ici ! En tout cas ce n'est pas moi !

Ino : Tenten ? Une traînée ? Non mais n'importe quoi !

Hanabi : Je voudrais pas dire, mais le tee-shirt Bob l'Eponge, heu…

Ino : Ah, tu vois ?

Neji : Elle s'habille tout le temps comme toi, Yamanaka, alors ça veut forcément dire qu'elle s'habille comme une traînée !

Tenten : N'INSULTE PAS MES AMIES ! INO N'A RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANS !

Neji : ALORS HABILLE-TOI NORMALEMENT !

Tenten : ET D'APRES TOI, C'EST POUR QUI QUE JE M'HABILLE COMME ÇA, CRETIN ?

Neji : J'EN SAIS RIEN MAIS C'EST PAS AVEC UN DECOLLETE QUI DECOLLETTE RIEN QUE TU VAS T'ATTIRER LES FAVEURS DE QUI QUE CE SOIT !

Toutes les amies de Tenten ainsi que Hanabi se tournèrent brusquement vers Neji, pire que contrariées. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir le poids de nombreux regards meurtriers sur lui. Même Hinata lui jetait un regard empli de reproches.

Sakura : Alors là, Neji, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin…

Hinata : Oui, Neji-nii-san, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire.

Hanabi : Neji, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois comme ça…

Temari (fait craquer ses poings) : Tenten, si tu veux, on peut lui faire ravaler son ego.

Ino : Oui. J'en ai un peu marre des machos, et visiblement, Neji en fait partie...

Neji recula d'un pas face à toutes ces furies qui menaçaient de le massacrer. Il jeta un regard légèrement paniqué à Tenten.

Tenten s'approcha de Neji, un air meurtrier peint sur le visage elle aussi. Neji du reculer d'autant plus, avant de heurter le mur derrière lui.

Tenten : Alors comme ça Môssieur Neji pense que je suis une planche à pain ? C'est vrai, après tout Môssieur Neji est un génie super fort, super musclé, et puis Môssieur Neji est déjà passé Junin, alors Môssieur Neji a parfaitement le droit de traiter tout le monde de traînée ou de fer à repasser.

Tout ces Môssieur Neji ne plaisaient pas beaucoup au dit Môssieur qui sentait que la fin de cette tirade allait terminer sur les chapeaux de roue…

Tenten : C'est vrai quoi, après tout puisque Môssieur Neji est si parfait, il peut faire ce qu'il veut ! TU M'ENERVES NEJI, J'EN AI MARRE !

Voilà, il l'avait pressentit.

Tenten : TOI ET TON INTELLIGENCE, TU M'ENERVES ! TOI ET TON CORPS SI PARFAIT, TU M'ENERVES ! TOI ET TES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX, TES SUPERS BEAUX YEUX, TA TROP BELLE VOIX, TES PUTAINS DE PECTORAUX SUPER MUCLES, TU M'ENERVES ! JE PEUX PLUS TE SUPPORTER, CRETIN DE GENIE (c'est un oxymore, ça, Tenten u_u), J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE TOUJOURS DEVOIR SUPPORTER TOUTES TES QUALITES !

Neji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas tellement ce qu'il se passait. Le ton de Tenten était pourtant très insultant mais…

Neji : Euh… Je te signale que tout ça c'était des compliments… O_o

Tenten : JE M'EN FICHE, JE DIS QUE CE QUE JE PENSE ! TOUT M'ENERVE CHEZ TOI, POURQUOI TU ES TOUJOURS AUSSI PARFAIT ? CA M'ENERVE, CA M'ENERVE ET CA M'ENERVE ! CA DEVRAIT ÊTRE INTERDIT ! ET D'ABORD CA DEVRAIT MÊME PAS EXISTER, SI CA SE TROUVE T'ES UN EXTRATERRESTRE !

Bon.

Alors Tenten ne faisait que complimenter Neji, et la seule insulte qu'elle avait pu sortir c'était "extra-terrestre". Okéééé…

Neji : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tenten : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, IL NE COMPREND RIEN ! POURQUOI T'ES DEVENU NINJA, AVEC TON CORPS T'AURAIS PU FAIRE MANNEQUIN ! C'EST TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS NULLE COMME KUNOÏCHI, À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE TE REGARDE CA ME DECONCENTRE ! ET PUIS EN PLUS, JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS LE PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL, PARCE QUE JE SUIS TROP NULLE PUISQUE JE NE PENSE QU'À TOI EN PERMANCENCE ! TOUT CA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE, CA M'ENERVE ! TU RESSEMBLES TROP À UN DIEU, CA M'ENERVE, ET EN PLUS JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI, CA M'ENERVE !

Neji : Tu QUOI ?

Tenten arrêta enfin de hurler et reprit son souffle… avant de brandir son poing qui fusa vers le visage de Neji. Le Hyuuga baissa la tête juste à temps. Le poing de la kunoïchi atterrit sur le mur qui se fissura dangereusement…

Neji bloqua quelques minutes, les yeux rivés sur le gros trou que présentait le mur en remerciant le ciel d'être encore en vie. Tenten, quand à elle, lança encore un joyeux « TU M'ENERVES ! » avant de se retourner, défoncer purement et simplement la porte du doujo et sortir en trombe, suivie par Hinata qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent alors leurs yeux lorsqu'ils aperçurent le visage de Tenten…

Neji, Hanabi, Temari, Ino et Sakura qui regardait la brune s'éloigner restèrent.

Elles se retournèrent lentement vers Neji, un air menaçant peint sur le visage.

Neji : Heu je…

Un gigantesque cri guerrier exprimant la fureur des amies de Tenten ébranla alors la demeure de Hyuuga :

Toutes : NEJI A FAIT PLEURER TENTEEEEEEEEEEEN !

* * *

><p><strong>Non, décidément, y a rien à faire : j'adore faire hurler et s'énerver mes personnages. C'est mon 2nd vice après les faire souffrir, je crois qu'avec ça, on reconnaître rapidement mes fanfictions. En tout cas, si ce chapy n'était pas très marrant, la fin était quand même accrochante, non ? Au moins, cela vous assure que le chapy qui suivra sera bien plus intéressant ! Je vous le garanti ! Enfin... À condition d'obtenir quelques reviews, bien sûr ^w^<br>**


End file.
